Wash Me Away
by ChaoticReverie
Summary: She didn't like to feel alone… and though she knew Neuro was only using her, it was clear to her that she had no where else to go. Was it possible for somebody like her to know happiness…?
1. Not the Girl You Used to Be

**Okay… first MTNN story with a plot! Yay! I heart Sasazuka and Yako! **

**WARNING: This fiction will contain coarse language, character death, and sexually explicit scenes (but not until later on). You have been warned…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro or Kia.**

**Wash Me Away**

**Chapter 1: Not the Girl You Used to Be…**

She adjusted her scarf for what had to be the tenth time within the last five minutes, trying to get it to fit more snuggly around her neck. The biting cold of the winter air nipped at her exposed skin, turning her cheeks a rosy shade of pink. Yako hiked up the collar of her coat, glancing quickly at her watch. She groaned. It was just as she had feared… she'd missed the bus. There wouldn't be another one for approximately forty-five minutes.

Normally this is where she would scurry back to the office and whine at Godai until he gave her a ride home… but he wasn't there. He was gone.

Their latest run in with a criminal had been particularly dangerous. The gun wielding lunatic had been out for blood, and as his latest hunt had been intercepted and his quarry saved, he had decided to take retribution.

Yako remembered the fear that gripped her when he pointed the barrel of the nine millimeter pistol at her face. She remembered looking into the crook's eyes and seeing the deranged lust for blood there and knowing she would die. But the pain never came. Instead she was thrown to the ground just as the shot from the gun ran out in the cold night air. He'd died almost instantly. Godai…

The funeral had been difficult for her. Crime had taken from her two people that she cared dearly for; first her father and now him… the man she regarded like a brother.

Neuro had been no help at all. He'd insisted they go back to work almost immediately. When she'd requested a bit of down time he'd denied her. Never, in the three years that she had known him, had Yako felt anything but the utmost respect for her mentor… but in that moment all she felt was disgust.

She'd slapped him, hard, and then proceeded to yell at him about how he should be more considerate of people's feelings. But he didn't care. Neuro never cared about anything other than sating his insatiable appetite.

He'd promptly reminded her that he was a demon and that there was no human heart in his chest to feel sorrow or compassion. He didn't care that Godai was dead. It made her feel utterly worthless. She'd served as Neuro's cover for years and had thought that perhaps they had formed some semblance of friendship… but it was rather clear to her now that all she was to him was a tool.

The thought left a bitter taste in her mouth… He didn't care about her. She felt used. The memory of his hands on her naked flesh was one she sorely wished she could be rid of, but such was a luxury Yako feared she would never know.

After it had happened the first time, she'd tried to convince herself that he actually felt for her, that it was more than just sex… but she knew. There were no soft words, no sweet, tender caresses. There was only a hard, pressing sense of urgency; touches that bordered on violent. Even his kisses were deadly. Neuro was a manipulator and she was just a puppet to him, a toy to use as he saw fit. Yako wondered to herself if she would ever be free of him or if he would bind them together until she too faded away.

She shook off the thoughts of Godai's recent passing and her new, bitter regard for Neuro, thinking instead of what she would do next. It was probably best to go inside, lest she get frostbite.

She turned to look for a store she could take shelter in, when a familiar face caught her attention. "Sasazuka!"

The tall, tinsel haired man turned upon hearing his name, casting his gaze on the small form that had beckoned. Over the three years that he'd known her as a detective it seemed the pair of them had made a habit of bumping into one another. "Yako… what are you doing here?"

She trudged through the snow to stand before him, stammering, "W-waiting for the bus… well, I was. I mean… I missed it." She sneezed.

Sasazuka thought to himself that she couldn't have looked more pitiful in that moment, with her rosy cheeks and shivering frame, bundled up in all manner of winter wear. It looked as though her teeth were going to jump completely from her head if they chattered any harder.

"Care to join me for a quick supper?" he asked.

She smiled, but shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I doubt you could afford to pay my dinner bill," she lied. Truthfully, she'd lost her appetite after Godai's passing and had yet to get it back.

He grinned lopsidedly. "Well then at least let me get you a coffee or something to warm you up. You're going to freeze out here."

She sniffled a little, thinking to herself that he was probably right. She had forty minutes or so of free time and she was going to loose her toes if she stayed out in the cold any longer. "Are you certain? I mean, I don't want to be an inconvenience…"

He shook his head, "I was just going to grab a bite to eat anyways."

Yako smiled and followed him into the small diner situated on the corner of the block. It was quaint and quiet; they were the only ones there at the moment aside from an elderly gentleman in the far corner. The tall male took a seat in one of the booths and she settled herself across from him before peeling away the many layers of clothing.

He watched her shuck her coat and winter accessories, blowing into her cupped hands before putting them over her red ears. She was such a charming little woman.

He had the utmost respect for the girl, as she showed a great deal of tenacity and determination in all aspects, not just her cases. He'd watched her grow from a clumsy, shy little girl into a woman, so much different than the child he'd encountered all those years ago. He recalled seeing her standing out in the rain with a sad, listless look on her face as she stared up at her former home… the place where her father had been brutally murdered.

The waitress chirped a friendly greeting, asking if they cared to see a menu and if they wanted something to drink.

"A coffee will be fine for me," Yako assured her with a grin, "but that's all."

"I'll have a coffee as well, and you can bring me a menu please," Sasazuka droned, his fingers rapping against the tabletop.

They sat a few moments in silence until the waitress returned with a fresh pot, pouring two cups and leaving a menu for him to look at. The male flipped through it quickly enough, deciding after only a few seconds before offering it to his companion. "Are you sure you don't want something?"

"Actually, I'm fine right now. I've got a lot of things on my mind," the young blonde replied, her hands fiddling with the handle of her coffee cup.

Her thoughts were still caught up on Godai and what she was going to do about her current situation with Neuro. She doubted he would take kindly to her leaving… yet the risk was something she thought she might be willing to take. She would rather suffer his consequences than live the rest of her youth in misery.

"So, how is business?" Sasazuka asked before sipping his drink.

Yako smiled, grateful for the distraction. "It's well, as usual. We've got a few cases to look at this week, so we're a little backed up right now. How about you?"

He huffed a little and grinned crookedly, responding in a teasing tone, "Well right now I'm working on a murder case… that is assuming you and your partner don't show up and steal it from me again."

She tittered, rubbing the back of her neck as she stammered, "Sorry… it does seem like we always bump into one another during cases, don't we? I don't mean to butt in."

He waved her off. "It's alright; you're only doing your job. I still get paid the same wages so it doesn't really matter to me."

The perky brunette came back and took his order, smacking her gum loudly as she sauntered off to the kitchen.

His expression became somber, and he reached across the table to place one of his hands on hers. "Are you doing alright…?"

She sighed; it always seemed to come back to that. "Yes, I think. Its hard being at the office without him there, but it'll get easier to deal with as time goes by. He could be a bit of a jerk sometimes but I'll still miss him."

Yako recalled the brash manner with which he seemed to barrel into things, curses spewing and gun waving… he acted as though nothing could hurt him. "It's almost surreal… I mean, he always tried to put on this big tough-guy act like he was invincible or something. I guess a part of me started to think so too. It's easy to forget your mortality when you dodge the bullet so many times. I just… got too ahead of myself. I hadn't pictured my future without him in it and now that he's gone. I'm a bit shaken up."

"You never took any time to mourn… why?" he asked, having been curious about that when he spotted her at a crime scene only days after Godai's death.

Yako stiffened. She couldn't reveal Neuro's identity to anyone… she needed to think of something, _fast_.

"I… I guess I needed to. It helped me to cope… to remember that _I_ was still alive, you know? I needed to feel useful… to do something with myself to take my mind off of it. If I had stopped I think I might have forgotten how to _live_."

He nodded in understanding. Some people dealt with loss that way, though he had never thought her to be one of those people.

She was impressed with herself. Yako had always been a lousy liar but apparently she could pull a good fib out of her ass if the time called for it.

Sasazuka seemed to sense her reluctance to speak on the subject and left it at that, something for which Yako was very grateful. They sat in comfortable silence yet again until the waitress came back with his food, refilling their coffees and giving a perky smile.

As he ate his meal he couldn't help but worry for the girl. He'd never known her to pass up an offer of free food, and she looked a little underweight from what he could tell. Perhaps she wasn't doing as well as she let on.

"How is Ishigaki doing?"

"He's still a bit of a neurotic imbecile but he's getting better. He's not quite as boisterous as he used to be… or annoying, for that matter." Sasazuka answered honestly. He cast a fleeting glance across the table, watching as her honeyed orbs studied the unused silverware before her.

She wasn't the happy, carefree girl she'd been at one time, he could see that. Her sense of innocence was gone, replaced by something dark and bitter. It seemed to be more than Godai's passing, though he hadn't the slightest clue of her life outside her occupation. Her father had died, he knew that; he also knew that she rarely saw her mother. Yet those factors had not seemed to effect her before… what had happened to taint her so?

He finished up his salmon and pushed the nearly finished plate aside, clasping his hands and staring out the window. He frowned. "Isn't that your bus?"

Yako went rigid. She looked out the window and stole a fast glance at her watch, finding that the forty-five minutes had indeed passed. She shot out of her seat, racing to put her things back on in time to catch the transit.

Just as she pulled her toque and scarf on the bus began to drive off, and she practically tripped over herself trying to make it outside. She threw the diner door open, darting onto the sidewalk and flailing her arms as her ride home pulled away. "Stop!" she shouted pitifully, drooping when she realized she had - yet again - missed the bus.

She tromped back inside, noticing with a small twinge of amusement that she had buttoned her jacket improperly. She pulled her scarf and hat off, plopping back down in the booth as sighing heavily. "Today is _so_ not my day," she whimpered as she folded her arms on the table and dropped her head into them.

The waitress came back, asking in a voice that was far too chipper for Yako's liking, "Anything else?"

"I'll have another cup of coffee and the bill. Did you want a refill, Yako?"

She didn't answer with words. Instead she slid one of her hands limply across the table and pushed her empty cup toward the waitress. Said woman gave her an odd look and filled her mug, doing the same for Sasazuka before strolling off.

"She's so _happy_," the young woman hissed, "Was I _that_ annoying when I was like that?"

He laughed deeply. "I don't think I would have called it annoying. Overbearing or endearingly exasperating perhaps… but not annoying."

Yako realized that this was really this first time she'd ever heard the older male laugh. Then again, they usually met over the corpse of some unfortunate person… so that might have explained why. Either way, she found he had a very pleasing, gentle laugh.

Once their cups were emptied yet again Sasazuka insisted on paying for the bill despite Yako's protests.

"You didn't have to do that," she told him.

"Well I did invite you to dinner. It would have been rude of me to offer and then expect you to pay for your own."

She dressed herself in her outerwear yet again, this time making certain that all of her buttons were lined up properly, and trudged out into the cold, awful snow; grimacing at the thought of another half-hour wait.

It felt as though the temperature had dropped another few degrees, and Sasazuka couldn't help but take pity on the poor, unfortunate girl. He jingled his keys, calling out to her, "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

"Oh, thank you! You're a life saver!" Yako gushed, scurrying after the older man and following him to his car.

His vehicle smelled of cigarette smoke and car freshener, though it was clean and warm; a welcome reprieve from the biting chill of winter. She watched as he started the car and cranked the heater on, slipping his hands into a pair of leather gloves as he turned to look at her. They stared at one another for a good long minute, Sasazuka tilting his head and raising an eyebrow as Yako blinked repeatedly in what appeared to be confusion. "Where do you live?" he asked finally.

Blushing, she muttered an apology and gave him directions, sinking back against her seat as her cheeks heated in embarrassment.

The drive there was spent in silence, yet not an awkward, uncomfortable one. The pair of them seemed to understand each other's need for quiet; Sasazuka never having been a talkative man and Yako… well, at the moment she was still trying to pick up the shattered pieces of her world. When his modest little car pulled to a stop in front of her home she gave him a warm smile, declaring sweetly, "It was good to see you, Sasazuka. Maybe some day we can do this again?"

He nodded, acknowledging, "Yes, it was good to see you too. I'm sure we'll run into one another sooner or later."

Her smile was brilliant, though he noted it was only a fraction as bright as it used to be. She reached for the handle, stepping out of the car and onto the sidewalk before tuning back to address him one last time.

"Thank you for the ride!"

He nodded, and when she pivoted around to leave he called out after her, halting her mid-turn. She gazed back into the car at him with those shadowed almond eyes. They were so deep and so filled with sorrow that it made her look older… _tired_.

"Take care of yourself," he instructed earnestly, staring hard into those yawning depths of untold pain.

Yako pursed her lips into a surprised 'o', her features alighting in surprise at his unexpected response. And still, past all of that, he saw a flicker of horror and ignominy, as though she were ashamed of herself for having allowed anyone to see through her mask. The look melted away in less than an instant, replaced by an entirely false half-smile. She gave a short nod and waved to him, turning quickly and running to her door. She disappeared inside without so much as a second look.

It seemed to him that Godai's death had affected her on a much deeper level than he'd first assumed. Sasazuka had always been good at reading people… it was his job after all. She was so obvious… and yet so oblivious. She did not even realize just how easy it was for him to tell how much her friend's death had hurt her. Anyone who knew her would have seen the changes… but still she walked around with a look of false happiness painted over her face. Did she truly not understand how apparent her pain was to everyone else? Perhaps she simply didn't want to realize it. She had always been a selfless girl, so it was entirely possible that she did not want to burden others with her sorrow.

'So she intends to face this alone while trying to make everyone else believe she is alright,' Sasazuka muttered to himself, still staring at the door she had vanished through.

She was still so young. One as new as her should not have so much of an emotional load to bear. Yet he had seen it first hand; he knew what it was that she had lost. Such sorrows were not meant for children. Sighing to himself he unrolled his window and slid a cigarette from his pack, pinching it between his lips as he fumbled for a lighter.

* * *

She stared almost absently through the window, watching as Sasazuka sat and simply stared. He remained in his Kia a good few minutes before finally lighting a cigarette and driving away.

Yako let the drapes slide through her fingers and slowly undressed, throwing her coat and winter accessories across the back of her couch. Her socks, which were damp, were tossed haphazardly onto the heater. She then wandered into the kitchen to make herself a drink. Crouching down to the cupboard under the sink, Yako hauled out a half empty bottle of bourbon.

She placed herself wearily at the table, unscrewing the lid and taking one long drink. She choked, coughing as the warm amber liquid burned a path down her throat.

The young woman thought back to what Sasazuka had said and the concern that had shone in his deep brown eyes when he looked at her then. He knew… shit, they all knew. Yako had never been a good liar and was an emotional creature by nature. Sasazuka had seen right through her pitiful façade, though she doubted he truly knew what it was he was looking at. All of the people she knew, when they looked at her they saw a girl who was mourning the loss of a friend… but that was only one small part of her pain. Aside from the ache that Godai's absence left within her she was also reminded of her father and mother and how hopelessly alone she felt in this society of ever changing circumstances. She had been thrown into the adult world of cruel realities at such a tender age, with no parents to stand by her side and guide her through it. Yet she had made her way in life, forming new friendships and bonds as she went. Godai… was her brother, maybe not in name or blood… but in her heart he was family. True, it had been an odd, sick little family but it was comforting none the less. It frightened and saddened her at just how easily human life could be taken as though it meant nothing…

Then there was the issue with Neuro. Certainly she'd known all along that he was a demon from Hell… but for some reason she had never thought of him as a heartless being.

It had first sunk in at the funeral, as she had wept to herself while the priest read from his text. She had looked up at Neuro, who stood motionless beside her, only to find him staring dispassionately at the casket that held Godai's body. His eyes, like glittering teal tourmalines, had slid to her, and she remembered seeing not an ounce of sadness or sympathy in his expression. He didn't care… he had _never _cared.

She had gone home… only to find him there. The little blonde had ordered him to leave, a command that he had dually ignored. Instead he had demanded that she get some rest so that she would not be late for work in the morning.

To say she had been furious would have been a gross understatement.

"_What is the matter with you? How can you stand there and not feel even a bit sad? He dedicated years of his life to you; to your stupid, greedy needs! Now he's dead and you don't care?"_

He had paused, gazing at her with those insufferably blank, almost amused eyes. Then, with a toothy grin and a graceful pivot on his heel, he'd walked out her door, glancing over his shoulder as he went. _"Don't be late." _

'Arrogant prick,' she thought bitterly to herself, swallowing another mouthful of bourbon. It had made her understand many things about her relationship with Neuro. Firstly was that she meant nothing to him. She was a mere lackey who had her purposes… yet if she were to die she would be easily replaced.

Secondly, he was using her. He had manipulated her into doing things that she never would have done had she known what a heartless monster he was. She was nothing more than a marionette on his strings. Again recollections of feral nips and sharp, stinging caresses filtered through her mind, along with the damnable ache that accompanied them.

Lastly was that even though she was with him every single day… she was more alone now than she had ever been.

She hated him; hated everything he represented…

"Bastard," she grumbled drunkenly to herself, placing her head down and pushing the now empty bottle of bourbon across the table. It wobbled precariously on the edge for a moment before tipping and falling to the floor, shattering against tile and showering tiny shards of glass in every direction.

Yako felt a few small slivers slice cleanly across the skin of her foot. She winced, but hadn't the care to clean the mess up. She would do that in the morning.

"Such a clumsy human," came a deep, sultry tone from above her.

There was no fright upon hearing the sudden voice. It had become too often an occurrence to startle her anymore, but that didn't mean she enjoyed it. In fact, she detested it when he came into her house without permission… which was all the time.

It took her a few tries to lift her head from her arms, and on the third attempt she mustered enough strength to pull herself upright so that she could glare balefully at the demon lounging nonchalantly across her kitchen wall. He had his legs stretched out, crossed at the ankle, and his hands tucked beneath his head. His expression was almost peaceful, though she knew otherwise. Peaceful was the last word she would use to describe Neuro. Deceptive was more like it...

"What are you doing here?" she asked him callously.

"I do as I please," he answered curtly, the honest haughtiness in his voice making a small moue pull at her features.

She sighed loudly, muttering, "I can't handle this shit right now."

Yako leaned back in her chair, head drooping as she closed her eyes in an attempt to block him out. He said something then, but the angle she was tilted at muffled his words and she failed to make out exactly what it was. Instead of asking him to repeat himself she simply feigned ignorance, continuing to simply loll back, her arms dangling uselessly at her sides.

Something solid settled itself against her chest and with a hard shove she felt herself tipping - much like her empty bottle of bourbon - and falling to the floor with a painful crash.

She clutched at her head pathetically, mewing as the immense throb that rang through her skull where it had made contact with the tile. There were shards of glass in her back now too, piercing the tender flesh.

A shoe settled over her windpipe.

Yako peered desperately at Neuro, who towered over her with a look of displeasure on his striking face. "Do not _ever_ ignore your master, you worthless maggot."

"Holy Christ," she spluttered indignantly, pushing at the offending foot that was trapping her to the floor. "What? _What_?"

He removed the shoe, folding his impossibly long limbs so that he was crouching before her. One slender hand reached out and captured her jaw in a grip that was painful, the tips of his fingers nearly bruising her cheekbones and chin. "You must take better care of yourself, worm."

She frowned, spitting acridly against his palm, "Yeah, it would be a _real shame _if something happened to me and you had to take time out of your schedule to go and find yourself another pawn."

He slapped her. It was not hard, but the degradation that it caused her _stung_. She gaped up at him in shock. She had been abused throughout the whole of their relationship, but never had he hit her.

"You are speaking foolishness," he reasoned, as though trying to justify why he had done it. Yako knew otherwise… Neuro never felt he had to justify anything he did.

She fought the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. "It's true!" she snapped, "If I were to die it wouldn't mean anything to you!"

"But you are not dead; you are alive," he droned, "thus, it is inconsequential."

"Why?" she demanded, unable to reign in her emotions any longer. Whether it was simply the pent up frustration or the alcohol that had broken the dam, she wasn't sure. "Why don't you care? I've kept your fucking secret and done everything you've told me and still I mean nothing to you! _Why_?" The last word was a whimper, and she curled into herself reflexively to try and stem the agony that seemed to be flowing out of her.

He didn't hesitate for a moment. "I am a demon. I will live for an eternity and in doing so I will watch many people wither and die. You are but a mere human and your lifespan is no more than the blink of an eye to me. The heart that resides within me feels no love. I was built for one purpose and one purpose alone… and that is to satiate the immense hunger that is ever present."

She felt filthy. All this time she had been nothing more than a convenience to him. "I'm done," she told him seriously, "I can't take it anymore."

Neuro didn't answer, he simply watched her with an amused expression, his too-wide-smile growing larger by the second. Slowly, like a snake coiling to strike, his hand reached out and slid into her hair; tapered fingers threading themselves into the shoulder length blonde strands.

He moved forward, his wicked mouth settling over hers as his tongue forcing its way inside.

Yako moaned in protest as the flavor of her own blood flooded her senses, spilling past their interlocked lips and down her cheek. "No!" she pleaded as she pulled away, "You're just using me!"

He did not deny it. "You are very useful to me and until such is no longer the case I will continue to use you as I see fit. You should be flattered," he stated, "you are the only being who can claim to mean anything to me. While I cannot love you, Yako, I still _need _you."

His greedy mouth was on hers again and through the drunken haze that fogged her mind, she knew she should fight him… should protest… yet she just couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. The only thing her alcohol induced brain could focus on was that he _needed _her. It was good to feel needed… it made her feel less alone.

He pushed her to the floor, where more glass pieces jabbed into her back like nettling barbs. If she was uncomfortable she didn't really notice… her body was so numb from the liquor and so attuned to the male above her that nothing else mattered.

And as his agile fingers slid past cloth to score heated skin, she thought to herself that maybe someday she would find the strength to leave him. Yet, at the moment she was alone… and he _needed _her. So she would stay… for now…

**So, it's a bit dark, but it will get less gloomy as the chapters roll by. **

**Usually I don't post a story while I have another on the go… but I had to. I love this damn anime… and I think it's a shame more people don't know about it.**

**Ahem… if you please… **

…

…

…

…

…

…

**review... **


	2. Whoever Thought of Glass Slippers?

**M'kay, next chapter up. Sorry about the delay, but 'Sangria' is my number one priority right now, and I was also in Denver for a week.**

**But enough excuses… on with the story!**

**Chapter 2: Whoever Thought of Glass Slippers?**

It had been entirely accidental that she bumped into the pale-haired policeman the next morning. While on her way to grab a coffee she found herself smack dab in the middle of a robbery.

The criminal was a nervous man and as she regarded him from her place on the floor she thought to herself that this was probably his first offense. He ran in to the small, nearly unoccupied eatery and pulled a gun from his coat, shouting for everyone to 'Get the fuck down!' He then threw an empty duffle bag hastily at the woman behind the counter, ordering her to fill it with cash. Yako propped herself up on her elbows, chin in hand, and found herself almost bored with the whole scene. She examined his panicked expressions through the holes of his black ski mask, noting the rapid blinking of his eyes and the sweat that dappled his upper lip. She had been put through this same bullshit routine more times than she could count, and after having lost Godai she found that it didn't frighten her anymore.

She noted then with a small amount of amusement that the gun was in fact a fake. It lacked the trademark gleam that most pistols did, its color dull and lackluster… meaning that it had been spray painted. Also it was shaped differently and he never held it still, and she assumed that he was trying to make it difficult for people to see.

Yako groaned in frustration. She'd woken up that morning with a killer hangover and a lingering ache between her thighs. All in all she just wasn't in the mood. She pulled her cell phone nonchalantly from her purse, dialing the police department's number and holding it to her ear. The crook was so busy yelling at the clerk to even notice.

When a voice sounded on the other end of the line, she calmly explained the situation and gave the location before hanging up and sliding the phone back into her bag. Afterwards she pulled herself from the floor and stepped up to the counter, disregarding the robber who was gawking and pointing the false gun at her.

"Can I get a tall double-double, please?"

The woman gave her a terrified look and motioned slowly to the crook, obviously thinking to herself that Yako was a trifle slow.

"What the hell are you doing?" the man shouted, placing both hands over his gun – presumably to cover as much of it as possible – and waving it at her. "Get back on the floor and keep still!"

Yako turned to him with a bored expression, remarking, "Look, I've had a terrible morning and I just want a damn coffee, okay?"

"I'll shoot!" he told her it a shaky tone, taking another step toward her.

She frowned, "Oh you will, huh?"

He nodded.

The small blonde woman grit her teeth, hissing vehemently, "How dare you come in here and threaten innocent people? Do you know what it's like to have someone dear to you taken away?"

He gave her a baffled look but refused to back down, holding his gun aloft and swallowing nervously.

"Life is precious and for someone to take it without a just cause makes me sick to my stomach!" She perched a hand on her hip, pointing at him and chastising, "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I didn't come here to hurt anyone," he reasoned, "I just need the money!"

Yako lifted a brow. "Well obviously… I doubt you could do very much damage with a toy gun."

His eyes seemed to bug out of his head at her sure proclamation, and he struggled to recover, "It is not a toy! I'll shoot… then you'll see!"

"So shoot me!" she challenged, smiling when he began backing away.

By that time the other few occupants of the café had noticed the man's off behavior and had begun to collect themselves from the floor.

"I've already taken the liberty of calling the police," she told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

The robber seemed to realize his folly then and turned to flee the store. He was blocked, however, by a large man who had been sitting at a table enjoying a sandwich before the crook had burst in.

"Going somewhere?" the brawny man asked in a dangerous tone.

It was at that point that sirens could be heard approaching, and the burglar slouched in defeat.

Sasazuka had been the first to enter. He'd come with his own gun at the ready, but quickly realized that the situation had already been diffused. It did not take him long to spot Yako.

He placed his gun back into its holster, approaching her once the criminal was in cuffs. "You wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?"

She smiled lopsidedly. "I may have…"

The older man shook his head, his hands sliding casually into his pockets as he commented, "First you take my cases, now you're stealing my emergency calls… You're going to put me out of work, Yako."

She rubbed her neck, muttering a soft apology and casting a quick glance toward the counter. The cashier was still being questioned by an officer, so she couldn't get her coffee just yet.

Sasazuka noticed her anxiousness and asked, "In a rush?"

She shrugged, muttering, "Sort of. Neuro gets really a… antsy… if he doesn't get his morning coffee."

She sighed internally, grateful that she had caught herself before she had made the mistake. She'd nearly said 'angry if I'm late'… but had managed to stop at the last second. All she needed was a policeman poking around the office at all times. Neuro would have wrung her neck.

She saw the officer who had been talking to the woman behind the counter leave and excused herself momentarily to get herself… and 'Neuro'… some coffee.

Sasazuka noticed that the petite woman seemed to be walking with a slight limp and asked her in a worried tone, "Did the robber hurt you?"

She turned to him, frowning in confusion before realizing that she must have been hobbling. "No, no!" she assured him with another fake smile, "I just slept weird last night and my back is a bit sore."

The older man nodded, though he'd caught the false sincerity in her tone. Something was amiss… and he sorely wanted to find out what that was.

She paid the woman and gathered her purchase before giving a small wave to Sasazuka and scurrying out the door, trying to walk as normally as she could. 'Why does he always have to be so rough?' she pondered bitterly while ambling down the sidewalk, ever aware of the tenderness between her thighs.

She reached the office building ten minutes past nine, hoping that Neuro wouldn't be too upset with her for coming in late. Surely he would understand after what had happened. She would simply explain the morning's occurrences to him and he would more than likely just-

"You… are late, Yako."

His icy tone suggested his lack of patience that morning, but she was certain that she'd be able to get off the hook this time. She sighed heavily, depositing her cargo on his desk while elucidating, "I know, I'm sorry. I got held up this morning in the café. Some idiot tried to rob the place."

"I don't care," he told her while shoving her roughly into the seat across from his and gripping her jaw painfully. "Do not waste my time, maggot. There are mysteries that need solving."

"But what else could I do? I thought he had a gun!"

"You should have left," he told her simply while twisting his fingers into her hair and pulling.

She winced, grimacing in pain as he jerked her head to the side and bit her lightly. "But he might have shot me!"

The slender demon applied more pressure to the ear between his teeth before shrugging. "Enough of your chatter… you deserve punishment for disobeying your master."

Yako balked. Lately he had become far more aggressive both physically and sexually, and it seemed that his lust was nearly as insatiable as his hunger. This recent development was not something she enjoyed.

As a girl she had worshipped him; fawned over the way he carried himself with an air of grace and mystery. Now, as a woman, she could hardly stand to be around him and detested the attention he held for her matured body. He'd told her once that, while he was a demon, he was also a male and needed an outlet for his sexual frustrations. Apparently, for as long as he inhabited the mortal plane, he planned on using her as a vent.

She pushed feebly at his chest, pleading, "Don't do this, Neuro. Be reasonable! It isn't like I was late on purpose!"

"That is inconsequential. You know what happens when you disobey me, Yako. Each and every time you defy me you shall be punished accordingly."

"Please," she tried again, putting all of her weight into her attempt of dislodging him, "I'm still sore!"

He paused, cupping her roughly and humming to himself, "One would think that you would be used to my attentions by now. Apparently your human body is even feebler than I had surmised."

When he rose suddenly, she could not help the relieved whoosh of air that rushed from her lungs.

"I will decide a suitable punishment later," he informed her, yanking her to her feet.

A soft knock on the office door caught her attention and she cast a quick look back at Neuro, who was now lounging on the sofa. He looked so casual there, as though he hadn't just been assaulting her. Turning the knob and pulling the door open, she was shocked to find Sasazuka standing in the hallway. Blinking in surprise, she stepped aside and motioned for him to come in. "Is everything alright?"

He nodded, eyeing the tall male seated quietly on the couch. The other man smiled… a gesture that seemed too pleasant to be truthful.

"What can we do for you?" Yako asked politely.

His gaze slid back to her. "You left in a bit of a hurry earlier and I didn't have a chance to get a statement from you."

She opened her mouth, about to respond, when strong fingers curled over her shoulders and a masculine voice sounded from behind her.

"Unfortunately, sensei does not have time for that at the moment. We have a client coming in to see us and it would be impolite of us to keep them waiting!"

Neuro's chipper voice made her uneasy and she bit her lip as she regarded the policeman, who seemed to be studying the demon behind her rather intently. "Perhaps later," she suggested.

Sasazuka nodded, stepping back out into the hallway and affirming, "Later."

As she made to close the door, he slid his hand against the frame and ducked down so that he was at eye level with her, telling her softly, "If there is anything you need to talk about please don't hesitate to call me."

"Sure," she replied uncertainly, closing the door as he removed his fingers.

"Someone is coming?" she asked as she slid out of her coat, folding it over the back of an armchair.

Neuro nodded.

Yako sighed. At least she would have something to do with herself. She hated sitting around the office all day… because then her mind began to wander. No matter how hard she tried she could never seem to keep herself from slipping back into her silent depression. Thoughts of her father, Godai, Neuro… they fueled one another, feeding her pain and making it grow. And without her consent her mind slid backward, rewinding to the night before when her body had been claimed – yet again – by the man she had once called her mentor. His brutal treatment was frightening, but some sick part of her never failed to remind her that without him… she had nothing. True his attention wasn't something she rejoiced in, but she felt so utterly hopeless at the thought of having no one.

She laughed bitterly. When had she become so utterly weak? She was miserable, stuck with a man who cared nothing for her heart and abused her body… yet she made no attempt to leave. It wasn't because she was afraid of his retribution… She was afraid to be without him, because everyone she loved seemed to disappear.

Neuro was a demon… an immortal being from hell. He would never fade… never be taken away from her abruptly or without warning. She knew that he would always _be_. And that was her reason. Humans were so very fragile and her heart could only be broken so many times. Of course she understood that there was a very real possibility that he would leave her once she came to the age where she was undesirable. Yet that was a long ways away and by that time perhaps she would be too old to care about being alone.

But she just couldn't try anymore… she'd given too much of herself and had watched her hope be smashed into pieces time and time again. Yako couldn't bear to let that happen again. So she was stuck here, with a man - er, demon - who didn't know the meaning of love or kindness. He would hurt her… but not in the same way. And truthfully, Yako would rather spend the remainder of her pitiful life in physical pain than feel the agonizing grasp of heartbreak one more time.

She sat herself gingerly on the armchair that she'd draped her coat over, wincing as the soreness between her legs became more prominent. To be entirely honest she couldn't remember much of what had happened the night before. Yet small flashes of memory and the telltale bite marks that littered her body that morning had been more than enough to enlighten her.

One thing that did stand out however, was the recollection of his lips on hers, his tongue in her mouth… he had kissed her. It had been a vicious act, defiling the true meaning behind a kiss. He'd used it as a form of punishment; the gesture like a mocking reminder of what he would never give her. The memory of his sharp teeth biting her tender flesh until it bled, followed by the mild sting of his acrid saliva… it was unpleasant.

A timid rapping at the door drew her from her brooding and Yako pulled herself from the cushioned chair and moved to the door again. A slender woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties smiled at her as she pulled it open.

"Miss Katsuragi?" the woman questioned meekly, stepping into the office when given room.

Yako nodded, motioning for the woman to follow her and seating her in the chair she had previously occupied. She retrieved her coffee from the desk and made her way back to the couch, taking a seat next to Neuro. She was slightly discomforted to sit next to him, but it was important to keep up the façade. "How may we be of assistance to you today?" she inquired sweetly.

"I've come to request your aid in the solving of my husband's murder."

Neuro grinned, and she could see the anxious anticipation shining within his unnatural green depths. "Of course!" He responded energetically, "Sensei would never turn down someone in need!"

"I don't have much to offer you," the woman went on, fiddling nervously with the beautiful ring that decorated one of her slender fingers.

Yako smiled sadly. She knew that look… the empty ache that seemed to fill everyone after having lost someone special. There was no way she would deny this woman what she was asking.

"Don't worry about the money. Now… tell us what happened."

* * *

Yako threw her keys onto the kitchen table, a ragged sigh leaving her throat.

Frigid winter air seeped in through the small window over the sink, left open a crack since morning when she'd burnt her eggs. Yako slid it back into place, turning up the thermostat as she rounded the corner to the living room. She flopped herself down on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling as her head lolled over the back.

The murder case had been a rather simple one to solve, even without Neuro's genius. The killer was revealed only an hour or so after their arrival at the scene of the crime and this had left the demon unsatisfied.

Yako had - in the end - identified the stepson as the culprit. Apparently the young man's biological mother had died just short of a year ago and he had not taken kindly to his father remarrying. While it had actually been his intention to shoot the new wife he had instead shot his old man, thinking it was her.

It had been somewhat of a gong show… and her day had turned even more sour afterward. The lack of a good mystery had left Neuro in a snippy mood, and upon their arrival back at the office he had taken the opportunity to remind her that he had not forgotten of his promise for punishment, and had spent the remainder of the afternoon treating her like crap and bossing her around.

She felt like she was in shambles. Every day seemed to drag her closer and closer to the edge of oblivion… an end that she could no longer claim to fear. Nothingness would have felt better than this misery.

The sharp rapping at her door nearly scared her right out of her skin, and she gave a shrill shriek of surprise.

"Yako? Are you alright?"

The sound of Sasazuka's voice from just beyond her front door brought her pulse back to a reasonable pace, and she scurried into the foyer to let him in.

She was surprised to see him standing on her step with his gun drawn, a serious expression marking his features. "What is it?" she asked immediately.

His features softened upon seeing her unharmed and he slid his gun back into its holster before apologizing, "Sorry about that. I heard you scream and thought the worst… it's a policeman's mentality."

"It's alright," she assured him, swiping a strand of unruly golden hair from her face. "So… what did you need?"

He blinked, reminding her, "I still need your statement."

"Oh, right!" she piped, "I'd forgotten. Come on in. Can I get you something to drink?"

"A glass of water would be lovely."

After seating him in the living area she quickly fetched a glass of water and settled herself across the coffee table from him, occupying the small cream loveseat that matched her sofa.

"I'll try to make this quick," he added, pulling off his coat and removing a notepad from his inner coat pocket. "I realize it's a bit late and I apologize for intruding… it's simply that we need as many statements as possible. The more we collect the faster we can put that asshole away."

Yako shook her head. "It's alright. I understand!"

"So… would you care to start from the beginning, when the burglar first entered the café?"

The miniscule blonde woman relayed the event as thoroughly as she could, watching as Sasazuka listened attentively and wrote things onto his notepad. The first time he'd heard the story he had almost laughed at the mention of Yako standing up to the crook. The female always did have an unimaginable amount of courage for one so small… either that or she had some form of death wish. Yet hearing it from her lips brought it into a new light for him. She sounded pained as she recalled yelling at the man for doing something so reckless… and almost desperate as she told him of the challenge she had issued to the man.

"_So shoot me!" _

He studied her discretely as she spoke, noting the detached manner in which she spoke to him. The officer noticed then that his young acquaintance looked slightly haggard. Her hair had not been trimmed in some time, he was certain, her bangs drooping down in front of her eyes. Her skin seemed pale and beneath her eyes deep shadows told him of her lack of sleep. Earlier, at the diner, he'd thought that she seemed slimmer, but now - as she sat upon the cream loveseat - she looked frail and breakable.

He put his paper away, slipping the pen back with it before clasping his hands gently between his knees. He leaned forward, his head tilting as he whispered, "Earlier… I mentioned that you could call me if you ever needed anything. I meant that, Yako. I hope you don't get offended by my prying, but is everything alright with your job? That man you work with, Neuro… is he… supporting you?"

She knew he was referring to Godai's death and grumbled as she found herself, yet again, in this same situation with Sasazuka, mourning over her friend's passing.

"Work is fine, really… Neuro is just a bit, well… neurotic. He has somewhat of a hard time dealing with emotions."

The officer nodded, continuing, "That's fine… but what about you?"

"I'm getting by," she told him again, lying through her teeth as she had many, many times before.

She had not, however, expected for him to reach across the space between them and place a large, warm hand over her tiny, trembling one.

_They had been trembling?_

"Yako… everything is going to be alright."

The way he said it - his voice so strong and certain - instilled a sort of pitiful longing within her, a yearning for someone steady to rely on. His simple words had broken through her carefully constructed walls by allowing her one brief glimpse of hope… only to snatch it away seconds later as Neuro's image popped into her head.

Her lip shook and she launched her self across the coffee table into his arms as shuddering sobs wracked her tiny frame.

Though she'd taken him off guard Sasazuka was quick to react, folding her body against the contours of his as he pulled the weeping woman into his lap. His arms closed around her as he rocked her gently, not saying a thing as he felt her hot tears soak through his shirt. "Just let it all out," he told her, petting her head comfortingly.

She sniffled loudly, hiccupping as she mumbled, "I don't know if I can do it anymore! It's so hard to be strong when you have to watch everyone you love fade away!"

Her little fingers twisted tightly into his sleeves as she wound her limbs around him, her face buried in his chest as she rambled, "I wanted to be strong… I tried! But… I couldn't! I couldn't do anything! I couldn't save them! It's my fault… my fault… I'm sorry, Godai… I'm sorry, daddy… my fault…"

So that was it… she blamed herself. Anyone who knew the story would know that the young woman held absolutely no blame… but he'd seen this sort of thing happen several times before. People, often young women or little children, tended to place all of the blame on themselves, thinking up ridiculous reasons as to how such tragedies were their doing. Often times it was a result of parents divorcing or in Yako's case, the death of a loved one. She had been piling all of the guilt onto her own shoulders, all the while trying to retain a strong front for those around her so that no one worried over her well being. She had been suffering in silence for heaven knows how long…

"It's not your fault," he told her firmly.

"How can you say that!" she snapped back, coming out of her trance instantly at hearing his statement.

"I was involved in both the case of your father's death and Godai's shooting… neither was something you could have stopped."

She shook her head in denial. "No… no… I could have saved them… I should have noticed that dad hadn't come out… I should have checked on him! And if I had moved… Godai would still be here."

Her words sounded hollow, as though she'd repeated them to herself several times before and now they were a sort of mantra.

"You can tell yourself that as many times as you like," Sasazuka replied, "but the outcome would have been the same. Had you interfered with Sai… it may have only resulted in your own murder… or your mother's.

"And Godai… it was his choice to push you out of the way. Had you moved… well… the criminal did have more than one bullet. If he'd missed the first time he would have tried again and I guarantee that Godai would have jumped in front of that one too."

"You say that like you've lived through it… but you have no idea!" She was livid now, angered by the sense in his words but furious that he acted as though he knew how she felt. She wrenched herself from his grasp, falling back and glaring up at him from her where she lay crumpled across the large, checkered throw rug that decorated her living room floor.

"Actually… I do."

His words were whispered, but she'd heard them clearly enough. There was no accusation or hurt in his eyes… only a deep understanding that she had never noticed before. She carefully collected herself from her heap, sliding back to the foot of the couch and leaning over the arm. "You… you do?"

He nodded, slowly, clasping his hands together as his lips thinned into a tight line. "I lost my mother when I was about eight."

She gasped quietly, her fingers curling against the material of the sofa. "W-what happened?"

"We were driving into the country to visit my grandparents and I asked my mother to stop at a convenience store so that I could get a drink. She'd told me to wait, but I kept insisting. She did stop… and when we were going into the store a man ran into her. He tried to take her purse and she resisted. She didn't see the knife…"

Tears swelled along the thick fringe of black lashes that lined her lower lid, leaking from the corners as he told his story. There was sadness written in his eyes… but no agony. There were no hollow, listless expressions.

"I remember just standing there… watching her crumple over and bleed. All I could think was that it was my fault… for making her stop."

"But you couldn't have known," Yako insisted, moving to sit before Sasazuka's slouched form.

"And then, when she died on the way to the hospital, I blamed myself for not having done anything. If I had stemmed the blood flow… it could have saved her."

"You were only a child," she whispered.

He looked at her. "So are you. You're still so very young, and in your heart you know just as well as anyone else that you had no fault in your father's death or Godai's. It's time to forgive yourself, kiddo. I did… a long time ago…"

Yako didn't know if she could. She's been holding onto that guilt for so long... letting it eat her up inside. It had become a companion of sorts - her misery. Without it… she thought she might feel even emptier than she did now and that just wouldn't do. It ached too much as it was; to lose such a big part of herself might hurt even more. She wasn't quite ready… not yet.

As if he'd heard her thoughts Sasazuka went on, "Maybe not right now… but in the future… you're going to _have _to let go. It will consume you if you don't, Yako… and I don't want to see that happen to someone as sweet as you."

She was in his arms again, crying against his shoulder as years of pent up sorrow finally burst forth. Sasazuka cradled the weeping girl against his chest, stroking her hair in reassurance. This felt so right, holding her while she poured her heart out. How he'd wished for a shoulder to cry on when his mother had died.

He wanted to help her. He'd experienced the pain she was going through, knew what it was doing to her. He'd only had to suffer it once, so he could only imagine how she must have felt. She reminded Sasazuka of himself: lost and alone, her soul longing to have a companion to share her pain and to help alleviate the immense weight that was pressing down on her miniscule shoulders. He wouldn't let her silent pleas go unheard. He would help her get through this.

Yako whimpered softly as she buried herself in his warmth, the slight musk of his cologne tickling her nose. She wondered to herself why she couldn't have a normal life… like every other child. Where had her storybook ending gone? Ah, that's right… in the toilet. Her prince charming had turned out to be a heartless, cynical bastard who didn't give a damn… There was no fairy godmother to wish away her troubles… no magic coach to take her away to her happily ever after. She'd been given the short end of the stick.

Yes, her proverbial glass slippers just didn't fit… and the asshole who'd sold them to her refused to exchange them for the proper size.

Yako thought bitterly that glass slippers sounded like a stupid idea anyways… They would probably be incredibly uncomfortable… and she bet they would make your feet sweat terribly. Yup, dumb idea…

So things hadn't turned out quite the way she imagined they would… but that didn't mean she couldn't still try for a _relatively _happily ever after… right? It would take a while to get there… but she had never been a quitter. No, now was not quite the time to let go… but it was a good time to start healing. Someday she would be able to say those words to herself… those words her heart had been yearning to hear.

_I forgive you._

**So, there you have it… chapter two. I hope it was to everyone's liking. **

**I'm honestly really shocked that there are not more Sasa/Yako stories… he is such an underappreciated character… but I could so see these two being together. I love this couple! 8D**

**Please review for me…**


	3. Excuse Me Miss, Your Heart is Showing

**Apologies for being so long with this chapter. **

**Also, I discovered a while ago that Sasazuka's entire family was actually killed by the 'Sicks', though nothing is really mentioned of this in the anime. I do not have access to any manga, so I was getting my info entirely from the television series. So, with this discovery, it is obvious that my portrayal of his mother's death is incorrect. **

**However, I will not be changing it, simply because it plays a small but important role in the story. I'm sorry if anyone is upset that I'm not being entirely true to the actual storyline… but for now, let's just remember that this is just a fanfiction, and therefore is not going to be entirely like the series. I hope this one little fact does not deter anyone from reading the rest of the story.**

**I don't own MTNN or Coca-Cola  
**

**Chapter 3: Excuse Me Miss, Your Heart is Showing**

She woke the next morning feeling well rested, more so than she had in a long time. Huddled in the warmth of her thick, down comforter she peered out one eye to glance at her alarm clock. A lethargic smile curled her lips. She still had twenty minutes before the blasted thing would go off.

Twenty minutes of sleep that she wouldn't be getting. At that moment the recollection of events that took place last night raced through her mind, and drew forth a single question.

_What happened?_

She remembered crying – much to her embarrassment – and that Sasazuka had forced her into the realization that perhaps she wasn't as guilty as she'd allowed herself to believe she was. He'd held her in his arms as she wept… but that was all.

'Oh _god_, did I fall asleep in his _lap_?' she wondered incredulously, hoping that hadn't been the case. Yet, there were no other explanations as to how she'd ended up in her bed… because she certainly hadn't brought _herself_ into her room.

'He must think I'm an idiot,' she hissed to herself in humiliation. Groaning, she buried her face in her pillow, feeling silly and self-conscious. Her face felt stiff, a slight residue left behind on her cheeks from the salt of her tears. She tried to ignore it and just drift back to sleep but it was just too uncomfortable. Aside from that she was rather flustered at the idea of being carried to her bed and tucked in by a certain silver-haired cop.

So, slapping the 'off' button on her alarm, Yako pulled herself from the comfort of her bed and stumbled into the washroom, stepping out of her clothing and into the shower. The spray of hot water on her back felt phenomenal and she quickly wiped away all traces of her tears shed the previous night. Dressing quickly once she was finished Yako scampered to the kitchen to make herself some coffee… she'd decided against going to the café that morning. Her hunger had yet to fully return, so she chose to skip breakfast. It was only after she'd turned on the percolator that she caught sight of the note sitting on the table. She gave a curious frown, her brow crinkling as she plucked it up and read it.

_Yako,_

_I would like to take you out this evening, if you are available. Call me with your answer._

_Sasazuka_

She hummed to herself softly, wondering what the older man wanted to take her out for. He'd already done so much for her in these past couple of days… Shrugging, she decided she would find out herself and plucked her cell from her purse. Scrolling slowly through her list of contacts until she stumbled across his number, Yako held the phone to her ear and waited.

His voicemail came on instantly, as she had expected. It was no surprise that he would be unavailable… he was, after all, a policeman. So she left a polite yet curt message, telling him that she finished work at seven and that she would meet him outside the office building.

Finding that she still had an extra ten minutes left before she usually left, Yako decided that she would go in early. 'I know I'm probably kidding myself but maybe it will get Neuro off of my back… if only a little. Ten minutes early to make up for coming in late yesterday.' Filling her thermos with freshly brewed coffee she pulled her gloves over graceful, tapered fingers; scarf fitted snuggly around her throat. It was miserable out again and no doubt the morning's bite would be rather unwelcoming.

Snagging her coat on the way out Yako strolled down the sidewalk at her usual leisurely pace, thinking to herself over what had happened the night before. No one had ever managed to make her come clean like that. Was it because he shared a past similar to hers? Because he knew the sting of loss? As embarrassing as it was, she couldn't hate herself for allowing her feelings to show…

There was no wind that day she noted gratefully, though the temperature was still frigid enough to chill her to the bone. The sidewalk had been thoroughly cleaned; small, dirtied piles of snow lining the curb. Hands wrapped tightly around the toasty thermos, she paused at an intersection and waited for the light to change.

Yako pondered over what Sasazuka might want with her that evening. She'd given him all of the details about the attempted robbery already, so obviously it had nothing to do with that. Yet… what else was there?

The streetlight turned green; the small figure of a man lighting up as it did so. She crossed hurriedly, pushed along by the throng of pedestrians that surrounded her.

The subway was loud, as usual; the unpleasant smells that filtered into her nostrils making her blanch. It was _far _too early to be smelling anything that rank. She huddled into herself, hunching her shoulders and lifting the thermos to her face. She inhaled the rich aroma of the coffee she'd brought, using it to block out the other raunchy odors that filled the bustling subway.

The train pulled in and she squeezed her way onto it. People crowded around her from all directions; sharp elbows and accidental shoving making her grumble sourly. Good natured or not… if anyone made her spill her coffee… there would be _hell_ to pay. Thankfully the trip was a relatively short one, and she scurried off the cramped subway car. The fresh air was a welcome reprieve, for though Yako truly appreciated the convenience of the tunnels, she would never get used to the abhorred smells that accompanied them.

The remainder of the walk to the office was uneventful, and Yako was grateful. She had been put through too much crap lately, so was it really too much to as for a little bit of normalcy? Of course any normalcy she might be lucky enough to experience would be over the second she reached her place of work. With a mystery eating demon for an employer, how could one ever hope to gain even the smallest semblance of peace?

The office was empty save for Akane, who was busy typing away on her laptop. Yako mulled quickly over the development, wondering where her supernatural boss might have gone off too. Surely he couldn't be too far.

Shrugging out of her coat and winter gear she ambled up to his desk to look for clues as to what the agenda for today would be, finding several files regarding a recent murder case that had been published in the newspaper. She assumed, since she could do no more than that until Neuro returned, that she was to look up information on this particular case. Usually when the green-eyed demon began work on something like this it was only a matter of days before someone approached them and asked for assistance. If there was one thing the male was good at it was sniffing out new mysteries.

She began sifting through the papers, trying to get a brief understanding of the case. Her coffee was heavenly as it slid down her throat, warming her chilled body as she continued to read little snippets of the articles. A hot breath on the back of her neck was the only indication that she was no longer alone. He remained quiet for quite some time, and after what had to be a good five minutes of uneasy shifting she sighed in irritation and decided to break the silence.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

A mocking chuckle vibrated against her ear as sinful lips latched onto its shell. Sharp-edged teeth bit into the curved cartilage, an acidic tongue rolling over the tender flesh. "You are early today, Yako."

She hummed in acknowledgment, wincing at the sensation of his continued nibbling. She turned toward him, pulling away from his painful ministrations. "Where were you off to?"

His manic grin stretched wider, swirling depths of emerald flashing as he responded, "I was retrieving the proper tools for your punishment."

"Tools… for my _punishment_?"

He nodded slowly – once – his eyes unblinking. He lifted his hands, a length of rope held in one and a riding crop held in the other.

Yako shuddered.

"You have not forgotten my promise of punishment for your tardiness, have you, Yako?" He paused, gauging her reaction as she looked at the objects he held in his long, tapered fingers. His grin turned wicked. "Or perhaps… you were hoping that _I _might forget."

Her nervous silence told him everything.

"Silly maggot, you should know better. My superior mind would never forget… Now, come."

She grimaced as he tranfered the whip into his other hand and gripped her tightly around the arm, yanking her along behind him as he strolled fluidly to the other side of his desk.

Settling himself into his chair, Neuro motioned for the young female to come closer, his long, gloved finger curling slowly as he beckoned her. "Here, Yako. Kneel before me."

She obeyed, disheartened by the fact that her attempt to make up the lost time had been for nothing. Had she known that this would have been the result… she would have slept in.

Once on her knees, Neuro whirled her around viciously, her back now facing him. Pulling her slender wrists together he bound them tightly with the rope before winding it about her neck. Flinging the excess length over the front of her shoulder he then reached between her legs and took hold of it, yanking sharply and grinning as she squealed in surprise. Using his free hand he pushed her forward until her cheek was pressed against the cool tile of the floor. He enjoyed her in this wonderfully submissive pose, completely and utterly helpless to his advances. On her knees with her face to the ground, her hands bound behind her back, she looked every bit the subservient slave.

Now… for one final adjustment. The unused end of the rope he twisted around her knees, tying them together and disabling her ability to stand. He pulled back, surveying his handiwork with a look of satisfaction on his handsome face. Perfect.

Neuro leaned back in his seat, hands clasping in his lap as that silly, overly-pleased smirk found its way onto his lips. Lifting his long, suit-clad legs he rested one foot on her rump – which was so conveniently elevated to the perfect height – and then rested the other over his ankle in a casual pose.

"This is your punishment," he explained, "For being ten minutes late you will now spend ten minutes as my footstool. This humiliation is a rather mild punishment… you should feel lucky that I am being lenient about the ordeal."

She blinked, sighing in degradation as she shifted her cheek against the cold floor. While it was true, he could have conjured up much worse in that warped imagination of his, this was still highly uncomfortable and left her wondering. "What's with the riding crop, then?"

A sharp smack on her derriere with the aforementioned whip was followed by a pained yelp, and Neuro tilted his head, grinning widely. "Footstools do not talk. This is a mere reminder as to your current station, slave. You are to remain silent and motionless… for ten minutes."

She groaned, an action that was followed up by yet another quick snap of the device. Wincing, she remembered to hold her tongue as the sting began to fade into a dull ache, resigning herself to simply staying put for the next little while. Without moving her head, she rolled her eyeballs as far back as she could to stare at the clock on the wall. So… ten minutes… she could only hope she could get by without wiggling.

The seconds seemed to drag by, and Yako made a poor attempt to distract her self, noticing that – from this vantage point – the floor was in need of a good sweeping. She counted a few of the tiny dust-bunnies she could see hiding under Neuro's desk, coming up with fifteen. Yup, definitely needed a good sweep.

Said demon seemed to be rather enjoying her time as a piece of furniture, happily twiddling his fingers and staring off at nothing in particular. The deranged look on his face made Yako wonder idly what went on in his head at times like these. When a small trail of acidic drool began making its way down his chin however, she decided it was probably best to remain ignorant. 'It is bliss, after all…' she mused bitterly.

A deep inhalation through her nose drew one of those sneaky little dust-bunnies closer, and it was with great distress that she began to feel the telltale tickle behind her eyes, that little brush against her sinuses that signaled the oncoming sneeze.

Never in her life had Yako tried so very hard to stop any kind of bodily reaction. Her face was probably turning an interesting shade of red with the strain she was using to attempt to hold back that sneeze. Oh… she knew… while it didn't constitute as talking… footstools didn't sneeze either. Despite her efforts, the outcome was inevitable.

The reprimanding smack to her bottom made her whine pathetically, a noise she instantly regretted allowing slip as she was lashed again. _Damn_ him.

The telephone rang and Neuro bent forward to snatch it up off of the receiver. The new position added extra pressure to her tailbone and she had to fight from being pushed onto her side. She listened as he answered the phone in his enthusiastic 'human voice', humming about this or that and relaying times that they would be available. He made a lame apology to whoever was on the other line, saying that 'Katsuragi Yako was currently _unavailable_'… By the sounds of things they would be getting a client in later that day, and she wondered briefly if this person had anything to do with the murder case Neuro had so diligently sniffed out.

She looked back at the clock, noting with a small amount of relief that six minutes had already gone by. For the remaining four, she decided to distract herself by singing a song she'd had stuck in her head for a day or so now… sing it to herself of course. The lingering sting on her rear cheeks was more than enough to remind her that making any noise, whether it was purposefully made or not, was a big no-no.

Neuro finished his conversation and leaned back in his office chair, quite enjoying the peace this new development wrought. Yako shifted uncomfortably beneath his feet, a small grunt coming from where her mouth was muffled against her shoulder.

"It's been ten minutes," she told him, glad to finally be done with this silly punishment.

When the riding crop met her back-end with a solid 'thwap', she screeched in indignation and yelped, "What was that for?"

"Incorrect, servant! It has only been nine minutes and fifty-eight seconds."

She growled. "Fine, but it's been ten minutes now!"

Lifting himself to his towering height the mystery-devouring demon placed his selected torture instrument onto the desktop, somewhat reluctant to let his slave up. As he regarded her prone form, rump in the air and hands bound securely, his mind began to drift down _another_ path.

Yako felt the blonde demon kneel behind her, relief flooding over her at the idea of being set free from her bindings. Her wrists were chafing horribly and her neck was sore from supporting so much weight. Yet… her knots never loosened. Instead she felt his large, firm hands slip slowly over her hips and around to the button of her jeans, diligent fingers making short work of it as well as the zipper.

Slowly, patiently, he shucked the stiff material over her hips, pushing it down to her knees to bunch at the rope. He regarded her now tense form, gloved hands cupping the pale cheeks of her ass and squeezing harshly.

Yako blanched, trying to find something to deter him with. "N-Neuro… isn't there a client coming?"

He grinned lazily against the slope of her back as he leaned over her, sliding down her body until his cheek was resting against hers. "Not for another hour and a half. We can accomplish much in that time, louse."

The tears were hot against her skin, dampening both the tile and her hair as they spilled past sooty lashes and continued downward. Gods she _hated him _for this.

One long finger traced the seam of her sex through her panties, back and forth in a slow, torturous rhythm. She could feel the heat of his gaze as it followed the motion; the knowledge that he thoroughly enjoyed watching her struggle with herself made her disdain toward him grow. No matter what he did, how rotten or cruel he acted toward her, she could never seem to fight off the pleasure he forced upon her. She hated him for making her feel things that she didn't want to feel, but more than that… she hated him for making her hate herself.

Why was it that she could not fend him off? She never could find the strength to overcome his sexual ministration. Always… always she was left writhing and moaning like some wanton whore as he hovered above her, smirking.

She felt filthy as the first traces of her arousal began to seep forth, coating the thin fabric of her panties. His rubbing continued, growing faster in speed until she was arching back into him, biting her lip to keep the desperate mewls from escaping. She tried to fight, tried _so hard _to not become aroused by what he was doing. She did everything she felt she possibly could in that moment… yet none of it seemed to work.

Yako heard the sound of his zipper as the motions of his finger stopped, eyes widening in fright as her body attempted to curl in on itself. He pushed the slick material of her underwear aside, exposing her to the cool air and making her hiss in protest. When the thick, fleshy head of his erection pressed against her entrance… she knew she'd lost the battle.

* * *

Yako groaned as she hobbled down the stairs, reminding herself not to let Sasazuka see her limp. It would only lead to questions that she couldn't answer, and the young woman hated lying to her police friend.

When she stepped out into the frigid winter air, his car was the first thing she saw. Smiling lopsidedly, she scrambled across the sidewalk and ducked into the welcome warmth of his vehicle.

He watched her patiently as she buckled, squirming mildly and playing with a lock of hair that fell in her face. She wanted to say something, but was hesitating. "Is everything alright?"

Yako nodded, remembering how she had woken that morning and the implications of how she'd fallen asleep. "I'm sorry... for passing out on you."

He blinked in surprise. So... that was what had her so nervous. He shrugged, assuring her that it was fine.

"So, you wanted to take me out…?" Yako began awkwardly, flustered by the way her statement had sounded. 'It's not like this is a date, or anything,' she reminded herself.

Sasazuka nodded, snuffing his cigarette in the ashtray and snapping it shut.

He didn't offer an explanation, or say anything for that matter, and Yako fidgeted in her seat. From the look of indifference on his features she doubted he was planning on elucidating without some sort of prompting. "So… where are we going?"

"To dinner," was his curt reply.

Yako gave a little pout, somewhat miffed by his lack of verbal response. Well… she supposed it would only be a short time until they arrived anyways, and then surely he would explain his reasons for doing this.

Only a short while later he pulled into a small parking lot, occupied by only three other vehicles. It was nearly dark outside and through the windows of the restaurant she could see that it wasn't overly busy in the little eatery.

"It's a sushi bar," Sasazuka told her as he jingled his keys, "I hope that's alright."

She nodded, a small smile quirking her lips as she stepped out of the car and shoved her glove-clad fingers into her coat pockets. A chill skittered up her spine, making her shiver in spite of her warm coat. The wind had picked up, and her thin, stylish black gloves were doing little to keep the stiff winter air from making her hands tremble. She was seriously thinking of investing in something warmer to wear on her hands. A nice, thick pair of wool mittens, perhaps?

Sasazuka lead her into the quaint restaurant, nodding at the friendly hostess who seemed to know him by name. She ushered the pair of them over to a corner window seat and Yako was left with the distinct impression that he came here often. He ordered a tea and, despite the fact that her hands were still rather cold, she got a Coke. At the moment she needed something with a bit of bite.

"Was there any particular reason that you felt you had to take me out to dinner?" she asked him around her straw, moving ice cubes about as she fiddled with it.

Warming his hands on his cup, the dark-eyed man regarded his young friend for a minute before answering, "I know that you're having more trouble with this than you let on, Yako. While I know you have been trying to deal with it in your own way it's not healthy for you to keep that sort of thing bottled up."

She stared at him soundlessly, completely unmoving as her mask of practiced detachment crumbled into one of shock and guilt. She could do nothing but sit and listen as he peeled away her false bravado and left her feeling bare and cold.

"I can't tell you that I know exactly how you feel, because every experience is different. I won't tell you that I'm sorry, because I know that saying things like that only make it harder. But… I will tell you that it's not right that you – or anyone, for that matter – should have to deal with it alone."

Yako bit the inside of her lip, trying her hardest not to cry in a public place. Her cold hands grew colder still as she clutched tightly at her tumbler of pop, fingers squealing along the perspiring glass.

"I also didn't bring you here to lecture you, Yako. I understand that you're trying your hardest to be strong, but you can't get through this alone. I'm offering to help if you'll accept it. I do understand what it's like to lose someone precious and I don't want you to have to do this by yourself."

Her very breath seemed to freeze and stick in her throat, her heart hammering a maddening tattoo against the inside of her chest. She ground her teeth, a nervous habit she'd picked up a few years ago.

This man… Sasazuka… had seen through her paraded, entirely false act of security. As he sat there staring patiently with what could only be described as a _knowing_ look, she could sense no danger. He would not judge her nor would he question her… because _he had lived through it too_. He was offering her a sort of reprieve; a safe haven where she knew he would always understand her fears and concerns, because he'd had them at one point as well.

She swallowed thickly. Could she do this? Could she accept his kind offer of support? Was she willing to risk putting her faith in another human being… willing to risk the pain of losing him, if she grew too close?

"I don't like to see you hurting like this when you don't have to be," he explained, looking down at his tea for a moment before moving his gaze back to hers.

She searched his eyes, looking desperately past those dark, brown depths and into his soul for the answers she wanted. When she found what she sought, she could feel her breath leave her in a loud exhalation. Strength… it was there, built up from years of experience. He seemed to have more than enough for the both of them.

Yako smiled then, a real, genuine smile of relief. She _could _do this. Sasazuka had lived through many such instances, and he knew what she needed. The road she was going down was a difficult one to travel… one that she was not meant to trek alone. He could help her bear these burdens. She mouthed a soft 'thank you' to him, and he nodded, giving a small smile of his own at her acceptance.

The waitress, a quiet, middle-aged woman with deep creases next to her eyes and a gentle smile, ambled back up to their table. "Are you ready to order?" she asked politely.

Sasazuka gave her an expectant look and for the first time in weeks Yako felt her stomach twist with hunger pangs.

Grinning widely, she lowered her eyes to the menu and chirped, "I'll get the sake, ikura, unagi, ebi, hirame, ika, tako, maguro, an order of tempura shrimp and a bowl of rice… and a refill for my Coke."

The older woman - who was still jotting down the impressive order - gave her a surprised look, but only grinned softly when the young blonde beamed up at her.

The silver-haired gentleman across the table placed his chin in his hand, smile widening as he listened to the female detective place her lengthy order. While he'd seen her eat _far_ more on several occasions, he supposed it was a start. He was pleased that she had seemed to regain a trace of her appetite, for it had bothered him to see her so malnourished.

Yet, the peace that _that_ brought him paled in comparison to the joy he felt when he caught her eyes again. They swam with confusion and hurt, and a yearning to find somewhere to belong… but beneath all of that, he could see the faintest flicker of life.

**Yay, Sasa-chan! There is hope for our girl yet! But naughty, bad Neuro... is nothing sacred to you? Oh, wait, I forgot... he's a demon... my bad.  
**

**As for translations, for those of you who are unfamiliar with sushi:**

**Ebi-shrimp**

**Hirame-halibut**

**Ika-squid**

**Ikura-salmon roe**

**Maguro-tuna**

**Sake-salmon**

**Tako-octopus**

**Unagi-eel**

**Ohhhhh goodness, if you haven't tried sushi, you should give it a shot! If you're not a huge fishy flavor person, try the salmon(it's not that harsh). Yum... sushi... but I can't eat it right now because I'm pregnant! Damn it all to hell! Sniffle...**

**Ahem, please, with the reviewing - for me, yes?**


	4. Wintery Walks and Revelations

**Okay, next chapter up for your reading pleasure. I hope this one will be as enjoyable as the others.**

**By the way, whole sentences or paragraphs in italics refer to memories. Just thought I'd let you know. **

**Chapter 4: Wintery Walks and Revelations**

The next few weeks followed in much the same manner. At the end of every workday she would go downstairs to find him parked along the curb outside, puffing indolently on a cigarette while patiently awaiting her appearance.

The first time – not including their arranged outing – she'd been rather surprised, as he had not mentioned it the evening before. However she had not argued when he leaned over and opened the passenger door, staring at her expectantly. And after that it had never been something they discussed, it simply became the norm. Like a loyal puppy waiting for an owner to come home at the end of the day, he was always there…

While they always went somewhere to eat, these meetings had extended into more. Sometimes, if the weather was harsh, they would go to the planetarium or art gallery; anywhere that offered indoor heating and some form of entertainment. On fairer days they would walk, though the locations were rarely the same. The park was the only place that had been _frequented_.

They often spoke of nothing in particular, simply passing the time enjoying one another's company while discussing varying topics. Work was never a part of their conversations, simply because it was an uneasy topic for both.

Of course there were days when Yako didn't feel like doing anything but going home and sulking, but Sasazuka would have none of that. He had, on occasion, actually gotten out of his vehicle and dragged her to the car himself.

_She pushed the door open with a sort of heavy shove, completely ignoring the little red Kia she knew was parked along the curb. _

_ "Where are you going, Yako?" Sasazuka called from the car window._

_ "Home," she replied quietly, "I'm not in the mood for any outings today."_

_ She heard the sound of a car door opening and before she'd had a chance to take off running a strong hand gripped her wrist._

_ "Please leave me alone," she pleaded, close to tearing though she fought to remain composed. Today had been straining on her nerves, an unpleasant encounter with her demonic slave-driver having left her feeling horrid and wanting to be alone with her misery._

_"No," he replied simply, folding a strong forearm around her slight waist and maneuvering her back toward his vehicle._

_ "You don't understand," she continued, trying fruitlessly to get out of his grip._

_ He didn't respond; he kept shuffling her toward his car with even, firm steps._

_ Yako became irate with his lack of response. "Look, I had a bad day, alright?"_

_ "And now you want to go home and sulk?" Sasazuka clipped, shaking his head as he went on, "Sorry, but I'm not going to let you do that."_

_ "Why?" she demanded, trying to step on his feet as he moved to the passenger side of the car._

_ "Because you won't be doing yourself any favors by feeling sorry for yourself."_

_ Within seconds he had the door open and had pushed her firmly down onto the seat, restraining her with one arm while the other reached across her lap to snatch the buckle. Tugging it quickly into place and clipping it shut the male cop slammed the door in her face, ignoring her protests and the choice curse words she was currently spewing._

_ Ambling around to the driver's side, he slid in and got himself settled, pulling away before Yako had the chance to make an escape. They had barely been driving for three minutes before he caught her grumbling about him being a nasty jerk who had no sympathy. _

_ "You don't need sympathy," he told her, "you've had enough of that already. What you need is someone who won't let you get away with being childish."_

_ "How in the hell do you know what I need?" she spat._

_ "Don't be stupid. I know exactly what you're trying to do and it's only going to make you even more miserable. Running away from your problems and hiding from the world isn't going to get you anywhere."_

_ She didn't have a retort to that little tidbit, so she decided instead to ignore him._

_ Sasazuka, however, wasn't easily dissuaded._

_ "Are you really willing to throw away the progress that you've made?"_

_ Her attempt to block him out ended there, and she turned with a startled look to gaze uncertainly at his face, his features twisted into a serious expression as he drove. _

_ "You've already come so far… are you going to throw all of your progress away because you've had one bad day? Because if you are, Yako, then I'm sad to say that I overestimated the strength of your character."_

_ She blinked, taken aback by his declaration. He thought that much of her? _

_ "No," she replied finally, shoulders slumping in defeat and mild shame._

_ "Good," he clipped, "I told you that I was going to help you, Yako. I refuse to let you sink back into that little pit of self-pity and loathing that you've dug for yourself."_

He was right, of course. During those days Yako truly did want to just give up and fall back into her rut. However, at the end of every one of those evenings, she was grateful he could be such a hard-ass.

He was making her live again, despite her hesitation to do so from time to time.

Nearing the end of their third week of this ritual, Yako had been surprised to find that she had regained her appetite completely, and that she had put on a good ten pounds during this time.

She hadn't been all that happy about the latter, though what woman was ever really thrilled about putting on weight?

"_I need to slow down a bit," Yako muttered while setting an empty bowl of what had been miso soup on the table._

_Her dinner companion gave her an odd look, his eyes asking the question his mouth currently could not, as it was busy chewing._

_She gave her chopsticks an absent little wave, shrugging one shoulder as she told him, "I've just noticed that I've gained a bit of weight, is all."_

_He swallowed, straightening his slouched back and looking at her from her seat across from her. He seemed to appraise her for a moment before saying, "Yes, I can see that."_

_Jamming one of her eating utensils into a piece of shrimp dim sum, Yako gave an irate little growl, hissing, "Thanks."_

_He wiped his mouth with his napkin, shaking his head as he told her, "I didn't mean it as an insult. I can notice the difference, but I think you look much better now than you did before."_

_She blinked, her bad mood dissipating. A tiny blush crept over her cheeks. "You think so?" _

_The light-haired male nodded, responding, "Yeah, I do. You look… healthier… like a woman should."_

_Yako fidgeted in her seat. "Thanks," she said again, this time sincerely._

_Sasazuka took a sip of his coffee. "Honestly," he went on, "it wouldn't hurt you to gain a few more pounds, so don't get too worried over it. You lost a lot of weight while you were wrapped up in your own little world. You were starting to look really sickly."_

_Her smile faltered, though she reminded herself that he was only being honest. "Okay, I get your point."_

"_It was sad to look at you," he continued, shaking his head, "you looked no heavier than a twig."_

_She shot a flat look at her friend, though she doubted he saw. Calling her sickly was one thing, but likening her to a twig… this was getting out of hand. "Okay, I get it!" she told him loudly. When she noted the little quirk of his lips, she couldn't help but grin back._

Yako certainly had noticed the difference in herself, though not just aesthetically. She felt more awake at work, and could even think more clearly than she had been able before. Apparently the neglect to her body had affected more than just her outward appearance.

The fact that Sasazuka had noticed that change and thought it a positive development made her feel much better about the whole thing. The knowledge that he found her appealing helped her to regain a small fragment of her past confidence… and made her face heat up a few degrees.

Though unfortunately, she and Sasazuka were not the only ones who had noticed the slight change.

She'd been filing papers when Neuro had approached her silently, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, as was his way, and placing his hands on her hips. She stiffened when he began to prod her mildly, and after what had been an awkward minute he'd commented that she had gained weight.

_A frown pulled at her lips. "It bothers you?" she queried, though it was not truly a question so much as a snide remark. _

_His grin was positively feral. "Not at all, louse. I rather appreciate the filling out of your womanly assets." As he said it his fingers slid from her hips to her backside, his palms molding firmly around her pert cheeks and squeezing harshly._

"_You were somewhat sickly, before. I prefer this much more…"_

_Large, gloved hands slithered under the hem of her shirt, cold leather biting into her warm skin like needles and making a shudder ripple up her spine._

"_Even your breasts have gotten marginally larger," he noted while filling his greedy hands with the firm flesh._

She shook the disturbing memory from her mind's eye, unwilling to relive another of those wretched instances.

Still, Yako could not complain about the additional few pounds. She hadn't felt so good in a while and despite the unwanted attention it had brought her she decided that it would not deter her from taking better care of herself.

This particular evening was pleasant, so she and Sasazuka had taken their nightly ritual outside. The extra weight, she noted, helped to keep her warm and that was _most certainly _an added bonus.

They strolled the park this evening, keeping to the main path and taking in the lovely view. The trees were mostly bare, save the few conifers that dappled the landscape. Yet even they were blanketed with a thin sheet of snow, making them blend with the rest of the colorless scenery. A small group of various birds hopped about one of the benches, feasting on the scattered seeds that someone had left for them. They chirped sweetly, flying away to the safety of the trees once the pair of them got too close. Yako gave a crooked smile at the sight.

"So you played the clarinet in high school?" she asked dubiously, picking up their previous conversation from where it had left off.

Sasazuka gave a small laugh and nodded, admitting, "Yes, though I hated every second of it. I don't know why I even stayed in band."

Yako couldn't help herself. "That doesn't seem like you. You're always so cool and collected, staring off at nothing while you drag on a cigarette. I would have expected… well, I don't know, a saxophone? A trumpet? Really… _anything_ before I would have expected a clarinet. It's just so…"

"_Un_-cool?" he supplied.

"Not exactly. It's just not something I could see _you_ playing."

The talk about band instruments had begun practically out of the blue during dinner, starting when Yako mentioned that one of her noodles was lying in a way that made it look like a trombone. When she'd pointed it out through a little laugh before firing the question at him, she'd been shocked to discover that the only instrument the man had ever played was the clarinet. He'd immediately redirected the conversation into how he had always wanted to learn guitar as a teenager, though he'd never found the time with all of his academic studies. Apparently he hadn't been all that fond of the subject.

"I love winter," Yako piped up, redirecting their conversation again.

Sasazuka, being used to her sporadic changes of topic, only lifted a brow, musing aloud, "Could have fooled me."

She gave a halfhearted huff. "I know I complain about the cold a lot, but I really do love the winter."

"I suppose it is very pretty," he agreed.

Yako rolled her shoulders in a slow shrug, replying, "Yeah, but that's not the reason that I like it."

He didn't speak, though she saw the curious look he was giving her from the peripherals of her vision.

"It's a reminder," she elucidated, "letting me know that sometimes the bleakest, coldest times in our lives are not necessarily the end. While it may be dark and somewhat unpleasant, there's something ethereal about it… about knowing that beneath all of that snow and ice there is new life, ready to burst free whenever the biting weather decides to subside. While it brings death, it's one of those necessary evils needed to move forward."

He nodded at the notion. It was good to see that she was remembering such a thing and that she had not given up on the prospect of finding her old joy again. There were times when she seemed so very distant and void of any emotion that he was certain she would just drift away and never come back…

The dusty-haired male scanned the ground with his dark eyes, noting that the snow had thinned substantially, and that small, sparse patches of dead grass were popping up here and there. Winter was waning and soon spring would arrive. He hoped that with the coming of warmth, Yako might be able to regain the part of her spirit that had been lost at Godai's passing.

As they continued to walk, the sound of trickling water assailed his hearing, and he turned to glance down the path. A small fountain, one of the many that dappled the park's expanse, had been turned on and was burbling lightly.

Yako noted this as well, giving a pleased 'oh' and moving to take a seat along the lip. The stone was cold beneath her bottom, though it warmed to a manageable temperature quickly enough.

She wondered idly to herself if _this _time in her life was another of those necessary evils. Was this like the blistering winter that came before her blossoming spring? Or would she die like the small plants suffocating beneath the heavy blanket of snow? Either way, she supposed that once it was all over, life would go on again… with or without her. A part of her, the part that Sasazuka had been working so diligently to uncover for the past few weeks, hoped it was the former rather than the latter. She turned and stared into the fountain, watching the ripples grow and disappear one by one. Through the rolling water she could make out a blurry reflection of herself.

She stared hard, trying to find her face in the shifting surface of the water. It felt startlingly familiar, not unlike her current struggle to find her identity amongst the jumbled pieces of her scattered soul. This, at least, was tangible, and when Yako became fed up with trying and failing to see a clear image of her self, she removed her gloves and cupped her hands into the cool water, bringing them upward so that she could see. Tilting her palms so that the light from the street lamps was reflected, she finally managed to catch a glimpse of herself.

Yako was bit shocked, to say the least. This was the first time she'd really attempted to see her own reflection in anything, whether it was a mirror or a window… and she had not been aware of how much she had changed. She looked so much _older_, and tired, like she hadn't slept in months. While obviously not as thin as she'd been before, Yako could notice the loss of fat in her face. Had she truly allowed herself to fall so far?

"What do you see?"

Sasazuka's question had given her somewhat of a start. She had almost forgotten his presence entirely, so wrapped up in the changes she saw. Yako thought of his question, contemplating the answer in her head.

Her initial thought was that she saw a girl who looked entirely too sallow to be healthy, but a little voice in the back of her mind stopped her from articulating the thought. There was more there, if she looked deeper. She saw the effects of what her depression had done to her, and the struggle that she had gone through to get to the point where she was today. Yet that was not it… what she saw _now_, was a sad, lonely young woman who had been through hell, but had not yet given up her fight to live.

Weeks ago she would have responded with 'nothing', but in her heart she knew that wasn't true anymore. She was more than that. "I see a woman who has just stepped away from the edge of madness," she told him, letting the water slide through her fingers and back into the fountain.

"And what will she do now?" he asked her, not missing a beat.

Yako was equally as quick with her response. "Move on… and leave that part of her life behind."

She was surprised to feel his hands - warm and large - encircle hers and begin drying them with the tip of his scarf. "It might be decent out tonight, but it's still cold."

The small woman smiled at his concerned tone and slipped her hands back into her gloves. When she looked up at him from her perch along the edge of the fountain, she saw something akin to pride swelling in his eyes. 'He is the reason that I've made it this far,' she reminded herself.

"Thank you, Sasazuka. I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"I'm glad to be able to help you," he told her honestly while pulling a cigarette from his coat pocket.

"You really shouldn't smoke," Yako scolded.

Sasazuka lifted a brow before snapping on his lighter, ignoring the sour look she gave him while inhaling deeply. As he made to return it to his coat pocket he felt something small and cold against his knuckle and, out of curiosity, he retrieved it. A one yen coin sat innocuously in his palm amongst a few pieces of lint and the light-haired man pinched the small, round object between his fingers, wondering when he'd put it in his pocket.

He glanced up at Yako, who was still sitting along the lip of the fountain. "Hey," he called out to her.

Yako cast a glimpse in her companion's direction, jumping when he threw something at her and fumbling to catch it. It was a coin, she realized as she finally managed to get a hold of it, and the young woman spared him a curious peek as she wondered what he wanted her to do with it.

"It's a wishing fountain," he elucidated.

The blonde turned, staring into the water and finding several other coins littering the bottom of the structure. She had not noticed them earlier, when she had been so wrapped up in catching her reflection. She gave another look to the yen in her hand before staring up at him. "You don't want to make a wish?"

He shrugged. "I don't need one."

Standing, Yako took a few steps away from the structure and closed her eyes, thinking to herself about what to wish for. It didn't take her long.

'I wish for the courage to keep going and the patience to overcome any obstacles that fall in my path. I wish that with time… I might regain the person who I once was, and find happiness.'

She tossed the coin back over her head, trying to angle it in the correct direction. A smile overcame her features when she heard the tiny splash.

**Sorry to anyone who was insulted by my clarinet comment. I'm not bashing the instrument.**

**So, I hope we enjoyed this chapter. I realize that I skipped through the time rather quickly, but it would have been pretty much a lot of the same. It worked appropriately for what I'm trying to accomplish, and aside from that, I did throw in some flashbacks, so credit me for that, at least.**

**Your feedback is always welcomed.**


	5. Standing in the Shadow of Doubt

**Now that didn't take too long, did it?**

**Ahem, while I wouldn't call in noncon… there is a somewhat disturbing sex scene in this chapter. Nothing graphic… just slightly gloomy. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Chapter 5: Standing in the Shadow of Doubt**

The air could almost be described as balmy, a record high for this time of year. Yako sighed, glad to know that the cold weather was finally coming to an end.

She stepped carefully between the rows of marked stone, her gaze wandering from one to another as she read the carefully engraved print marked into each one. The lonely monuments varied in size and shape, all peppered with the last remnants of winter's snow.

Her short walk came to an abrupt end as she caught sight of the grave she had been searching for.

She read over the name on the tombstone with a blank expression, surprised to find her visit here was proving to be less difficult than she had expected it to be.

_Shinobu Godai_

_1980-2009_

_~May his soul find peace in death ~_

It was a somewhat morbid epitaph… but she felt it best suited Godai. He had lived a hard life, one filled with sorrow and anger. He had no family and aside from herself, she didn't think he'd had many friends. He wouldn't have wanted some sappy phrase on his tombstone. Yako hoped that upon his passing he'd found the tranquility that he had never experienced in life.

It had been Sasazuka's idea to come here, and to say that she'd been skeptical would have been an understatement. She had not once visited this site since the funeral, her emotions having been too far out of whack for her to trust herself enough to visit his grave. Now… as she stood before his tombstone, the marker of his passing, she felt no unease. There was little guilt, and the usual sorrow was now more of a sad longing. She missed him, certainly, but was no longer haunted by his death. She was glad she had come.

Sasazuka stood several meters away, giving her a moment of privacy.

She knelt and placed a bouquet of violet irises at the foot of his headstone, the deep color a blaring contrast to the dismal shades of the wintery canvas. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," she whispered, somewhat unsure of herself. "I was a little scared…"

The air was silent, and left her feeling a bit awkward as she cleared her throat and went on. "I really miss you. It's… difficult… to be at the office now that you're gone. I wanted to let you know that I cared a lot about you, and that I'll think of you often."

She shifted in the shallow snow, her hands stuffed in her pockets as she stared at the smooth surface of the granite monument. "I know that you didn't have a happy life… but I hope you're happy now, wherever you are."

It was so surreal, standing here and looking at the resting place of her dear friend, still so young when death had claimed him. Only twenty-nine years of age, Godai had been at his prime, just barely getting a hold on what life had to offer.

Yako felt a great sense of relief upon confronting this fear… an invisible weight lifting from her shoulders as she bid him goodbye for the last time. She would never forget the curious young man… but for now, it was time to accept that he was gone. She sighed deeply, reaching forward to caress the corner of the tombstone before turning away, tromping back through the snow to where her companion stood waiting.

He smiled, seeing a distinct difference in her. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, actually. At first I was afraid to come here… that it would set me back. But now I'm glad we came."

He lifted a large hand and placed it on her shoulder, telling her sincerely, "I'm proud of you, Yako. Getting past this sort of thing is no easy feat."

A shy blush overcame her features, the unfamiliar warmth making her head swim and her heart flutter. "I couldn't have done it without you, y'know? I'd be sitting at home staring at the wall if you hadn't helped me cope."

He was going to tell her that it wasn't a big deal… that he was glad that he could be of use to someone… but all words were silenced when she hugged him. It was more than just a friendly gesture. It felt deep and personal, like she was pouring the entirety of her being into this single moment. He could feel the depth of her gratitude in the way she clung to him almost desperately, trying to portray everything she felt without using words.

Coming out of his stupor, he gently wrapped his arms around her and squeezed back, holding her tiny frame against his as she burrowed into his chest. They had indeed come along way since the beginning of their sad little journey together.

Sasazuka noted then, for whatever startling reason, the softness of her form and the intimate way she molded against the wider plains of his body. She wasn't the little girl he'd seen so many years ago, standing in the rain and staring listlessly at the house where her father had been murdered. No… she was a woman now, and as he stood with her in his arms and felt his body react to her, he wondered if he should be disturbed.

Yet… he couldn't. He could not force himself to feel bothered by the way he reacted to her, or how he suddenly noticed how good she smelled. They had grown closer in these past few weeks, coming together as she drew from his strength and experience. He stroked her hair gently, his hand lingering against the small of her back as she continued to hold onto him. Finally, after a few more moments, she pulled away, her pale face tinged pink from the cold… or perhaps she was embarrassed, he didn't know.

"Come on," he gestured, "let's get some food in you."

She perked immediately at the mention of dinner, smiling and hurrying past him back to where his car was parked in the small gravel lot. He gave a single glance to the small bouquet atop the grave before turning silently to follow her.

* * *

When Sasazuka pulled up in front of her house, Yako felt somewhat disappointed that she would have to leave his presence. She felt very relaxed while around him, a sensation that she was _immensely _reluctant to part with. She was sorely tempted to ask him in for coffee, just so that she could spend a few more minutes around the man, but decided against it. It was late, and he had to be up early for work.

She smiled at him, thanking him again and placing her hand softly over his. When he looked at her there was something raw and intense in his eyes, the way he stared making her fidget nervously. Never before had she seen those calm, brown eyes display such passion. He always seemed distant and reserved, and being the focus of such a penetrating gaze unnerved her. She felt naked, and the thought made her blush deeply. Retracting her hand, Yako contemplated her reaction to his attention while muttering a quick goodbye, exiting the car and shuffling into her house.

She hadn't made it two steps inside when Neuro appeared before her, startling her with his unexpected and unwanted presence.

"You have been spending much time with him," he observed.

Yako shot him a cold look, admitting, "Yes, I have. He's helping me…"

He didn't speak further on the subject, but began to hover in that annoying manner she'd become accustomed to. There was usually only one reason that Neuro came to her home, though she hoped that by ignoring him, he would be deterred and leave.

'Pointless wishing,' she assured herself, knowing that the method had never succeeded in the past.

When she made to go to her room to change he stopped her, gloved hands gripping her shoulders as his tongue slid up the side of her neck, saliva biting into her flesh and creating an unpleasant tingling sensation. She struggled briefly, trying to wrench free of his grip. As a reprimand he only tightened his hold, swinging her towards him and dipping the dexterous appendage into her ear.

"Desist your feeble struggling," he ordered sternly, reaching for the buttons of her shirt with eager fingers.

The words sprung to her lips before she could stop herself. "No!"

He paused. "No?"

She shook her head, stepping out of his now limp grasp and staring into his swirling, unreadable eyes. "No," she repeated softly but firmly, "I can't… please."

He seemed to contemplate her for a moment, his eyes sweeping over her as she stood before him, her back straight with determination in her eyes. Slowly, his hands lowered to his sides.

The pair of them was silent for a long while and Yako was uncertain as to whether he would attempt again… or rather, what was holding him back this time. She had protested before and it had never stopped him. What made this so different?

Finally, he broke the quiet. "You have changed," he stated, his voice both hard and curious. "I have noticed it… over these past several weeks. Your time with that man… has made you into a different person."

"Not a different person," she insisted, "Just into the sort of person I used to be."

He frowned. "It matters not. Change or no, remember that you still belong to me, slave."

It was her turn to scowl. "That isn't true!"

"Isn't it?" he challenged, stepping closer once more. He made no attempt to touch her, though he did invade her personal space by bending so that his face was mere inches from hers. "You have worked as my alias and my servant for years, Yako. I need you in order to survive in this world. Make no mistake that you are mine."

"No, I don't belong to you, Neuro. You might think I do, but I don't."

He lifted a cynical brow. "Do you belong to _him_, then? To that policeman."

His tone was both mocking and dangerous, the warning that underlined his words not lost on her. Her frown deepened. "I don't _belong _to anyone! I'm not a goddamn piece of property!"

Neuro straightened, stepping back and turning away from her. He peered over one blue clad shoulder to glance in her direction. "Say whatever you like Yako, but let me ask you this. When life leaves you cold and alone… who is the one who has always been by your side? The world will abandon you again, make no delusions of that… and when that time comes you will come crawling back to me, as you always do."

His cruel lips twisted into a cold smirk, his tone snide as he hissed, "It's only a matter of time. We shall see how strong you are when I am all you have left."

And then he disappeared. Like a candle flickering out, he was simply there one second and gone the next.

Yako glowered at the space he had occupied a moment before, hissing to herself, "That isn't true. I have Sasazuka now… and I don't need _him_."

His accusations and claims still bothered her however, and she was loathe to go to sleep, knowing that come morning she would have to face him again. Yet, despite her immense dislike of the demon, she knew it would not do well to deprive herself of sleep. Sasazuka would scold her for not taking care of herself. So she toddled off to bed and slipped out of her clothing, sliding under her sheets with a contented sigh. Thinking of him always helped to sooth her frazzled nerves.

She remembered the way he had stared at her that evening, his gaze heavy as he directed it toward her. It was a profound look, and there was something highly enticing about it. Mere memories of it made her shiver pleasantly. He was a handsome man, and to have someone so attractive look at her with such emotion made heat flood her body. Shaggy, ashen locks and dark, chocolate eyes, a well angled face and broad shoulders…

He wasn't as large as Neuro in stature… but then again there were few who were. Such height was not common, especially in this part of the world. Yet Sasazuka was still masculine. Whereas Neuro was all long, sinuous limbs and towering height, he was thicker in build, more muscle making up his frame.

She bit her lip and tried to shake such thoughts from her mind, knowing that she would have little success falling asleep if she were fantasizing about her police friend.

* * *

The day seemed to drag by for Yako. Surprisingly, Neuro had seemed rather unaffected by last night's encounter, not put off at all by the fact that he'd been denied. He was simply his usual, bossy self, treating her little better than a dog and man-handling her like she were no more than a ragdoll.

They had a case to investigate, though the trip had been rather boring and uneventful. They were scheduled to go back the following day, to take another look around the home of the victim and to meet up with several of the potential suspects.

She found herself glancing at the clock every ten minutes, huffing in impatience and wishing that the end of her work day would come a little faster. Then, after what seemed an eternity of waiting, she was finally freed of Neuro's tyrannical grasp and sent home. Her coat was all but thrown on and she struggled somewhat in her haste to step into her boots. She raced to the bottom of the stairs, anxious to be in Sasazuka's calming presence.

When she reached the bottom floor and burst through the doors, she was shocked to find the little Kia was nowhere to be seen. She frowned. This had never happened before. She shook herself lightly, reasoning that he couldn't be on time every day. He had probably been caught up with work and was running a few minutes behind. So, she waited patiently along the curb, glancing up and down the street in an attempt to spot his vehicle.

Ten minutes passed.

Yako was beginning to get antsy, and her hands were starting to chill. Deciding that it was best to wait inside she did just that, settling herself against the door and waiting. She chewed her lip, perking every time she saw a flash of red, only to be disappointed when she discovered it wasn't him. Several more minutes passed by in that manner, her hopes dropping more and more as time went by. When she noticed it was getting rather dark outside, she began to doubt whether or not she would see Sasazuka that day.

'I'm sure he's just held up,' she assured herself, 'He'll probably call you later and apologize for making you wait.'

Then, a thought struck her. It had been quite some time since she was scheduled to get off work. What if he had expected her to go home when he didn't show up right away? What if he was sitting outside her house now, waiting? She pushed the door open and ran outside, hurrying along the sidewalk to the subway. She needed to get home, lest he realize she wasn't there and leave.

While Yako had never been all that fond of riding the rails, she had _never _been so anxious to get off of the train. She stood by the doors of the subway car, bouncing from foot to foot as she waited for her stop. She ran the remainder of the way home, not stopping to catch her breath once as she scurried up the sidewalk toward her house. She slowed, however, when it came into view, and there was no one outside waiting for her.

Huffing, she told herself not to get too disheartened, thinking that there was probably a message on her answering machine or a voicemail on her cell phone. As she rifled through her bag for her keys, she took hold of her phone as well, checking her inbox for missed calls or new messages. The word 'empty' stared back at her mockingly, and she threw it back into her bag with more force than was necessary. Once inside, she made her way to her home phone, checking her answering machine and slouching when she found no new messages.

'Just wait,' she clipped, 'Wait and I bet he'll call you in a little while. I mean, you can't expect that he would be able to go out every day. He's a cop, after all. It's amazing that he's been able to make time for you this long without being held up.'

Undressing and plopping herself into her armchair, Yako began fiddling with the hem of shirt as she waited.

And waited…

And waited…

Heaving an exasperated sigh, she peered at the clock on her microwave, her form slumping when she read that it was already past nine. Yako couldn't understand it. What had happened? A thought flickered at the back of her mind, insisting that perhaps she'd misread the look he'd given her the other day, or the stiffness in his form when she'd touched him. Had he grown tired of her?

'No,' she denied, 'he said he was proud of me… and that he wanted to help.'

'_Ah, but who wants to be saddled with some bothersome little twit? All you ever do is mope around… he probably got sick of you. You're nothing but a burden, after all. Even your own mother doesn't want to be around you, what makes you think that Sasazuka would be able to tolerate you?_'

The sinister little voice that had inhabited her head weeks ago was back, hissing in her ears and filling her brain with doubts and shadow. It gnawed eagerly at her insides, making her slip slowly back into that depressing rut she'd dug for herself after Godai's passing.

Had it all been a lie? Too good to be true…? It was possible. She was, after all, taking up a lot of his free time, constantly having horrid mood swings and lashing out at him when she got upset. He'd grown fed up with her childish behavior and abandoned her.

'Just like everyone else… he left me alone…'

When she heard a slight shift of clothing, she didn't have to look up to know that it wasn't Sasazuka. Her heart plummeted a little further into the darkness.

"He did not come for you."

She lowered her head further, mumbling, "Go away."

But he didn't go away. Instead he gripped her arm and pulled her into his firm embrace, petting her slowly while humming, "Poor little Yako. Don't you see? Humans are fickle, their emotions fleeting and their promises worth nothing."

She hadn't the strength to push him away.

"Everything changes. People move on and leave others behind. In the end… you are always alone."

"I don't want to be alone," she whispered miserably while curling against his chest, noting that he was not wearing the thick blue suit jacket he usually sported. He was warm.

"I am your only constant," he told her, his deep voice reverberating through his chest and against her cheek. "I am eternal. Rejoice in that, Yako. No matter how much of the world shifts and changes around you, _I_ will always be."

"I don't want to be alone," she repeated, and when he lifted her shirt over her head, she didn't stop him.

"Good girl," he purred while leading her to the couch, spreading her out across it before divesting her of her pants and underwear.

None of it registered in Yako's mind, and it wasn't until she felt the heat of his bare torso against her that she tuned in to what was happening. Yet… there were no protests… no words of denial gushing through her lips as he bent over her and tasted the skin of her neck. There was only that god awful ache, that hollow longing to be needed… to _belong_.

"Do you see, Yako? You belong to _me_."

Sometimes she could swear he was a mind reader, but that wasn't important. Nothing was important anymore.

She didn't even flinch as she felt him enter her roughly, her body completely unprepared for his brutal invasion. She could do little more than lay there and wrap her arms around his shoulders, her back arching minimally as he thrust against her, filling her with himself again and again.

She wasn't aware of how much time had passed, or the fact that she had been crying. When Neuro finally spent himself inside of her, shuddering and clutching at her waist, she could only think of how readily she had set herself up for heartbreak _again_.

'I'm so stupid,' she thought numbly. She was right back to square one, it seemed.

**Sorry to those of you who were disturbed by that last bit, but I tried to make it as non graphic as I could.**

** I'm sure you're all wondering what happened to Sasazuka, and wanting to throw things at me for making Yako revert so easily… but have faith, dear readers, I promise to redeem myself with the next chapter.**

** Review… ?**


	6. Catching You at the Edge of the Void

**Forgiveness…? Sorry that took so long. I've been working a lot more than I had originally assumed I would.**

**Anyways, I've left you all in suspense for long enough, so here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN.**

**Chapter 6: Catching You at the Edge of the Void**

Sasazuka couldn't help but feel guilty as he waited outside of the old building for Yako to emerge. It had been two and a half days since he'd seen or spoken to her, and he hoped that she hadn't taken it the wrong way.

Work had been a bitch, and the latest case he had come off of had required him to work round the clock for nearly forty-eight hours. He'd gotten little sleep and had not even had the time to call the girl and apologize. He tried calling her that morning, but had apparently missed her. Several times throughout the day he'd called her cell phone, but hadn't gotten through. He'd left two messages, so surely she'd received them by now.

She was due any minute and as he finished smoking his routine cigarette, he had a distinct feeling that she would be in a bit of a mood this evening. When the small blonde finally did make her way down the stairs and through the door, he noted the distinct heaviness of her shoulders and his guilt doubled. It would be another of _those_ days, it seemed, and all because he had neglected to get a hold of her. Sighing, he snuffed his smoke in the ashtray and called to her through the crack in his window. Being an action that he performed frequently, Sasazuka was somewhat surprised that it startled her.

She turned to look at him, her eyes wide, as though shocked to find him waiting there. At first he paid it no mind and simply waved her over. When she did not budge and simply continued to gaze at him with that dazed, almost haunted look he began to worry.

"Yako?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

His brows furrowed. "I'm here to pick you up."

She shook her head, turning and starting off toward the subway.

Having expected such a reaction, Sasazuka was out of his car in an instant, jogging after her and calling, "Are we going to do _this _again? You know I'll drag you into that car if I have to."

When he reached forward and gripped her on the shoulder, she spun around and recoiled like she had been burned, gripping at her arm as though his touch had damaged it.

"Don't touch me!" Yako spat, fingers curling against her shoulder until it was painful. She was so utterly confused. She felt filthy and betrayed and helplessly lost all at once.

Sasazuka paused, his face the displaying his shock. He'd struggled with her before, but never… _never _had she stared at him with eyes so cold and accusing. "I'm sorry that I was gone for so long. I called your cell a couple of times today to try and explain… Yako, what's the matter?"

She shuddered, gasping as she fought off the tears that threatened to spill. How could he ask her such a question? He had _left _her without so much as a warning; left her to fall back into her rut. "You left me alone!" she hissed, shrinking away from him.

"I'm sorry," he began, lifting his palms in a reassuring gesture. "I had a really bad case and I couldn't get away from work. I didn't mean to make you upset."

His voice - that rich tenor that had the uncanny ability to calm her - brought no such peace on this day, as she fought the snickering whispers in her head that told her he was a liar. That he was playing with her heart and that he would leave her by herself.

"I can't keep doing this!" she sobbed.

"Doing what, Yako?"

"_This_!" she persisted, motioning between the two of them. "I thought I was getting better… but look – look at what has happened after only two days! I'm falling apart all over. I won't get my hopes up again only to have them crushed!"

She was becoming hysterical, her breathing erratic and her hands shaking as she tried to back away from him. He needed to do something, and fast.

"Yako, don't do this," he coaxed, "Don't let yourself go back to that place. I can help you, but you have to let me."

"No! _No_! You'll leave me too, just like the rest of them!"

"I won't leave you!"

"_You already have_!"

Sasazuka could tell that she was about to flee and knew he couldn't let her revert back into that sad shadow of a girl she'd been before. Doing the only thing he could think of he shot forward, wrapping her tightly in his arms and crushing her to his chest in a powerful hug.

"Let me go!" she pleaded while struggling wildly in his grip, thrashing like never before.

"No, I won't! You're not quitting on me, Yako! Pull yourself together!" he shouted, knowing that she needed him to be firm if they were to get through this.

"How can I possibly go back to who I was before? I'm only going to get hurt over and over and I can't stand the thought of having my life destroyed _again_."

"Life is full of both good and bad. You can't fall apart every time something doesn't go the way you expect it to. That's just the way life is, Yako. When something bad happens to you and your world is going to pieces around you, all you can do is weather the storm and wait for it to end."

"But what if I'm not strong enough to do it?" she whimpered, her struggling having died to a feeble squirming.

"That's what I'm here for. While I can't be around you all of the time, I'll never leave you. I promise, Yako. Don't let your fear of the unknown stop you from living." His grip slackened, one hand passing through her hair as she cried in his arms.

"You need to start enjoying the better things you've experienced, instead of worrying about when the next bad thing will come along. You'll waste your entire life thinking about what you have lost or could lose. That's not much of a life… is it?"

She shook her head weakly against his chest, tiny fists clutching at the material of his coat. The thought of being alone terrified her, but would she let that control her life? _Could _she continue to do it to herself? To do so would give Neuro power over her, and she was tired of living her life as someone else's puppet.

These past couple of days she had completely forgotten everything they had been working so hard to achieve and it had gotten her nowhere. Neuro had planted a seed of uncertainty within her, and every time she relapsed she was allowing that seed to sprout and grow. It was time to pull the problem out by the roots… but, how to go about it…?

Yako supposed that an apology for her behavior would be a good place to start. "I'm sorry, Sasazuka," she began, "I was just so afraid that you had grown tired of me. I… I don't want to lose another important person in my life."

"I'm right here, Yako, and I'm not going anywhere. I forgive you. Will you forgive me for not calling?"

She sniffled, nodding and lifting her arms to wrap around his back. His warmth was comforting, the cool bite of the wintery air blocked out by the heat of his embrace. She wished she could simply suspend this moment in time and stay there forever. In this singular, simple moment there was no pain or worrying. There was only him.

"I think it might be a good idea for us to move this into the car. You'll catch a chill."

Yako couldn't help the chuckle that slipped past her lips. He was always so worried about her health.

Complying without a fight, she allowed him to lead her to the passenger side and slid into the car when he opened the door for her. It wasn't until then that she realized she was actually rather cold. Removing her gloves, she lifted her hands to the vents and waited for Sasazuka to fasten his seatbelt.

"Hungry?" he asked as he pulled away from the curb.

"A little," she lied, not wanting to upset him. Truth be told she had lost her appetite due to the happenings of the past few days. However, for him she would try to regain it. She was somewhat embarrassed by just how much damage two days without him had done to her mind. Was she really so fragile…?

"Did you want to go somewhere specific?"

"No. Anywhere is fine."

His cell phone chirped to life at his hip and he pulled it from the jacket and peered at the screen.

Yako watched him take the call, a small voice in the back of her mind asking her why – in the past two days –she had not attempted to reach him? True, he probably wouldn't have answered since he was working and unable to take calls during his work hours… but that was beside the point. If he had seen that she had left a message, he might have checked in on her to see if everything was alright. Had she been so wrapped up in her own twisted, senseless bullshit that all logic had left her? Yako sighed. 'I really am an idiot,' she mused bitterly to herself.

Snapping the phone shut with a terse grunt of annoyance, Sasazuka turned to his passenger and explained, "That was work. They want me to stop by the office to do a bit of paperwork."

"Oh," she whispered, hands fisting in her lap.

"It'll only be ten minutes or so and then we can go eat. You can come in and wait in my office."

Yako sighed a breath of relief, happy to hear that they would still have their outing. While Sasazuka had assured her that he wouldn't abandon her, she had still missed him sorely the past few days and the idea of having to spend another evening at home by herself was entirely unappealing.

Traffic was abysmal that day, the warming weather leaving the roads slick with ice. What should have been a twenty minute ride to the station turned into an hour of blocked streets and bothersome detours, accidents slowing the already sluggish pace of traffic. But truth be told, Yako didn't mind in the slightest. Any time she got to spend with the pale-haired policeman was cherished… even if it was amidst a mass of honking cars and swearing drivers.

He, on the other hand, didn't seem to be taking the development so well. Whereas he usually didn't smoke again until after they'd dined, Sasazuka had lit up another two cigarettes aside from the one he'd finished while waiting for her. She watched him drag on the butt between his fingers with a sort of frustrated vigor, thinking to herself that he was very cute when flustered. He sucked the cigarette straight down to the filter, jamming it in the ashtray and rolling up his window.

The young blonde drowned out the sound of traffic and thought about her most recent episode; just how close to the edge she'd come. What would have happened to her had another day passed? She was ashamed by just how easily the darkness inside of her had won out and angry at herself for having placed so little faith in Sasazuka. He had proven himself to be a good man and she should have known better than to think him capable of something so despicable. He would never have abandoned her in her time of need.

Yet if she knew that, why was it so difficult for her to cross that line that stood between her and recovery? Was it merely a fear of the past repeating itself? It seemed a likely reason. It was something she would have to overcome, because as Sasazuka had said, a life lived in fear was not much of a life at all. He had promised to be her pillar of strength and she knew he was correct when he'd told her that she couldn't let her fear of the unknown hold her back, or make her fall apart every time something bad happened.

He was important to her, the time they'd shared and the things he'd taught her meaning more to her than he knew. She did not know what she was to him, but he had promised her his friendship and that was good enough for her. And perhaps that why she had taken such a sharp turn back into depression. Had the fact that she cared for Sasazuka driven her to near madness at the first sign of trouble? She'd already lost two people that had been close to her heart, and she wasn't sure she could bear losing another.

Could she accept him into her heart? What if he was taken away from her too? The thought terrified her, but at the same time… the thought of being without him was equally as frightening. He had done so much for her…

Yes, she would do this. With his help, she would overcome her uncertainty and regain the person she had once been.

Sasazuka sighed as he pulled into the station lot, glad to be off of the busy streets. He practically leapt from his seat as soon as they were parked, eager to be out of the car and on his feet. His companion was silent as he led her past the receptionist desk and to his office, where she seated herself in his chair and folded her hands neatly in her lap. "Did you want a coffee?"

Yako nodded, thinking that perhaps some caffeine was just what she needed to perk her up.

He pulled his coat off and slung it over the back of a chair, turning from the room and leaving Yako free to study her surroundings. While she had made regular visits to the police department while under Neuro's employ, this was the first time she'd been in Sasazuka's office.

It felt oddly intimate, sitting in his office chair while waiting for him to finish his business elsewhere. A tiny blush spread across her cheeks at the thought, and she quickly shook it from her head. While she knew Sasazuka cared for her enough to tend to her broken heart, she did not know where she stood with him. So for now, it was best not to ponder on such thoughts

His office, she noted, was like him in a sense. It was simple, with no unnecessary trappings or knickknacks. His furnishings were sparse, only a filing cabinet, two chairs, a bookshelf and his desk filling the space. Said desk was equally as bare. There were no family photos or anything of the like littering its expanse. A computer, phone and a dirty coffee cup were its only inhabitants.

When he returned he brought with him a small Styrofoam cup, the contents of which steamed invitingly. "It's fresh," he told her. "Sorry about this whole thing. It won't take that long."

She waved him off, snatching up the coffee and inhaling deeply of its aroma. "It's fine, really. Go and do what you need to do."

He nodded, grabbing his own coffee mug before departing, closing the door behind him.

Yako lifted the cup to her lips, taking a small sip and grimacing when she burned her tongue. Setting it aside to let it cool, she leaned back into his office chair and began swiveling back and forth, her mind wandering back to its previous thoughts.

She still had a hard time believing how easily she'd allowed herself to be maneuvered from the correct path. The seeds of doubt that had been planted in her mind had definitely grown, nourished by her own uncertainty and Neuro's vicious words. She recalled all of the times she'd given him power over her, how easily she had crumbled as soon as he reminded her that she was alone without him. They were dark memories, and made her feel filthy and stupid.

And speaking of the demon, he was most certainly not getting in her head anymore. How could she have been so foolish as to let him manipulate her _again_? Her fear of being alone had turned her into a desperate little attention whore, it seemed.

'I'm so pathetic,' she moaned to herself, 'Crawling after Neuro for scraps like some kind of whimpering puppy. Well, not anymore.'

She refused to be a slave to anyone from that point on. Not to fear, and most certainly not to Neuro.

When the door opened and Sasazuka appeared, looking tired and frustrated, she cast a quick glance at the clock on his wall, shocked to find how much time had passed. Seventeen minutes had come and gone during her little recollection, passing in what had felt like an instant.

"All done?" she asked.

He nodded, lifting his arms above his head in a satisfying stretch.

Yako tried not to notice the way his lean body arched, or that she could see his thigh muscles tensing just beneath the fabric of his slacks. When he paused and turned his gaze to her she looked away, afraid that he'd caught her staring.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," she managed to stammer out, biting the inside of her cheek when he closed the door and started moving toward her.

"Are you sure?" he pressed, leaning across his desk to touch her cheek.

When he pulled his hand away, Yako noticed a distinct wetness on his fingertips. 'I was crying?' she puzzled, not having been aware of the fact. Apparently the memories of what Neuro had done to her... no, what _she had allowed _him to do to her, had gotten to her a bit more than she'd expected them to. Hastily she rubbed her face against the back of her sleeve, drying her damp eyes.

"I'm fine," she assured him, "I was just thinking about the past few days and I guess I got a bit teary-eyed. No biggie!"

He sighed. "Good. I hate it when you get upset."

Yako blinked several times, the blush she'd only just gotten rid of staining her cheeks yet again. "Really?"

Sasazuka's expression turned serious and his brow furrowed in agitation. "Yes, _really_. I know you don't seem to think you've anything to live for, Yako, but I actually give a shit about your wellbeing."

"_Really_?" She wasn't trying to be cynical, but the idea that her happiness meant _anything _to him was something she honestly hadn't considered.

He sighed, his frame heavy with exhaustion as he moved around the desk and grabbed hold of her slender hand. Pulling her swiftly from the chair, he locked his arms around her in a tender hug.

"Listen, Yako… whether or not you realize it, there are people in this world that care about you. Your mother – though she can't be with you as much as I'm sure she wants to be – cares about you. _I care about you_. When you hurt yourself the way you have been you're hurting the people who care about you."

She didn't know what to say. The tiny blonde shifted almost uncomfortably in his arms, her hands inching upward until they were resting against the small of his back. She'd never thought about her actions hurting _other people_. Her mother… well, her mother was never there, so it was hard to say whether she would care or not if anything happened to her. Neuro didn't care. She was merely a tool to him. But Sasazuka… she didn't want him hurting. Perhaps she wasn't as alone in the world as she had originally surmised.

"You care about me?" she whispered into his chest, bathing in his warmth while taking in the smell of him. It made her feel safe.

He scoffed. "Did you think that I was doing this as some kind of charity? That I was helping you because I pitied you? I'm helping you because I want to see you happy.

"I do care about you. More that I think you understand, Yako," he replied softly, stroking her hair while staring down at the top of her head, taking in the way she seemed to burrow into his embrace. Now more than ever, he was aware of the way her curves pressed perfectly into the contours of his body. Her softness was intoxicating, and not for the first time, Sasazuka asked himself when this little girl had become a woman in his eyes. It felt so sudden that it almost frightened him, yet he couldn't bring himself to care. He only knew that right now, having her in his arms felt divine.

Yako looked up at him through the thin fringe of her bangs, frozen in place when she found that his rich, chocolate eyes were studying her intently. The hunger that she'd seen before was there, deep and intense. She felt heat rise to her cheeks. Surely Sasazuka didn't feel that way about her too?

She had accepted her own attraction to him. How could she not be enamored with him after everything he'd done for her? He was her knight in shining armor. She'd just never thought she'd have her feelings reciprocated. She felt shy and awkward, unsure of what to do in this situation. So she looked to him, her eyes asking what her lips could not.

Sasazuka saw the questioning glimmer in those swimming almond orbs, a sort of desperation mixed with uncertainty. Knowing that she was still too fragile to take such a risk on her own he decided it was time to wipe away that last bit of doubt from her mind. He bent forward, his head lowering to hers as he gently gripped her chin and angled her face to the side. Her breath was warm on his mouth, her lips soft as they grazed his. He could feel her small hands fisting into the material of his shirt…

"Senpai! We need your signature on this document before you leave!"

The abrupt appearance of the other male caused both to pull away in shock, one blushing like mad while the other groaned in irritation.

"It's polite to knock before entering, Ishigaki."

Jun, ever the oblivious idiot, just laughed.

Snatching the paper from his hand, Sasazuka quickly scribbled his signature along the bottom of the page, handing it back to the younger man while asking tersely, "Anything else?"

Jun shook his head, broad smile never leaving his face as he turned and walked back out the door.

Sighing loudly and unrolling the sleeves of his shirt, the pale-haired man suggested, "Why don't we get out of here and grab a bite to eat?"

Yako, eager to find something to help her reign in her embarrassment but also legitimately hungry by this time, nodded her agreement to the proposal.

**Silly Ishigaki... Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please, give me your feedback and suggestions. It's always appreciated.**


	7. All the Colors of My Passion

**I know it was horribly mean of me to leave you with such a tease of an ending in that last chapter and then seemingly disappear from the face of the earth for a while… but I'll make up for it with this chapter. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN…**

**Chapter 7: All the Colors of My Passion**

Dinner was a rushed affair. There was a palpable sexual tension in the air as they ate, neither speaking much and only stopping to send knowing glances to one another.

Yako – while she usually stuffed her face until she was close to the point of not being able to function properly – withheld, hunger of a different kind gnawing at her belly.

The dusty-haired male across from her was tense, more so than she'd ever seen him before. His deep, vivid eyes were weighted, the glint in them promising something carnal.

Ishigaki's untimely entrance may have spoiled the moment they'd shared in the office, but it had not dispersed the almost painful need that was still simmering just below the surface. Sasazuka shifted in his seat, glancing yet again at the slender woman in his company, watching as her flushed lips closed enticingly over a small morsel of food. Her dainty, pink tongue swept along the seam of her mouth, lingering at the corner as she met his gaze.

She dropped her fork on her plate, ignoring the remaining food there and wiping her mouth clean with her napkin. Sasazuka motioned the waiter over, his voice clipped as he requested the bill. Yako slipped into her coat as he paid the young man, allowing him to lead her to the car with a persistent hand at the small of her back.

The entire ride back to her house was equally as tense, Yako wiggling in her seat as she watched Sasazuka's large hands grip the steering wheel with unnecessary force. Her eyes drifted down the sharp features of his face, the defined thrust of his jaw and the high placement of his cheekbones. His lips were full, and she found her gaze lingering there, remembering the hot waft of his breath against her face as he'd brushed against her. Her thighs clenched in response to the memory, the way she'd fit almost perfectly against the male contours of his body. For the first time in her life, Yako thought to herself that the ride home was taking entirely too long for her taste.

Sasazuka, while determined to keep his eyes on the road, was thinking the same thing at that moment. The seatbelt was chafing him where it sat across his hips and from the corner of his eye, he could see his passenger chewing her lip, making concentration almost impossible. Finally, after an eternity of driving, they pulled up along the curb of Yako's house.

She turned to him. "Would you like to come in?"

It was a silly question, as his car was already turned off and he was making short work of his seatbelt. She hadn't needed to ask it… but then again, he hadn't needed to answer, and he still did. "Yeah."

The breathy reply made the throbbing in her belly intensify and she rushed to unbuckle her own belt. Her keys were already in her hand by the time they reached the house, and by then she was shaking so badly that she couldn't unlock the door without his assistance. His wide, cool palm closed over hers, steadying it as he guided the key into the lock.

For an instant Yako pictured Neuro standing in her foyer, a twisted smile curving his mouth. When the door swung open, and she found her house to be empty, a relieved sigh left her trembling lips.

Sasazuka followed her closely inside, toeing off his shoes as she carelessly discarded her purse on the floor.

Yako sucked in a shaky breath, feeling his gaze on her from where he stood in the entryway. It took her a moment to build up the courage to turn and face him, but when she did she found him standing motionless, his eyes speaking volumes as they penetrated her to the very core. Slowly she approached him, unsure of herself and how to proceed. She had never been the instigator before; Neuro had always taken what he wanted, when he wanted it, even if she was an unwilling participant in the act. Her fingers, still mildly trembling, lifted to his chest, slipping beneath the heavy material of his jacket and pushing it from his shoulders. Her palms slid over his arms, following the movement of his coat as it slunk to the floor. It landed with a soft rustle and she gently took his hands in hers, bringing them to the opening of her own coat.

Sasazuka swallowed the thick lump in his throat, pulling his hands from her tender embrace and repeating her movements. His fingers, still cold from the crisp winter air, met warm skin, tracing the curve of her slender shoulders as he removed her coat with slow, deliberate movements. The short sleeved blouse she wore beneath was unbuttoned at the top, revealing the slight swell of her small breasts. He could see the beginnings of her bra, the black lace fringe dancing along her creamy skin where his fingers itched to be.

She could tell he was forcing himself to slow his movements and was grateful. While she was as eager to be with him as he was to be with her, she wanted to drag this out as long as she possibly could. This experience was unlike any of her previous sexual encounters and she knew in that moment that she would cherish it for the rest of her life.

His fingers traced the collar of her open shirt to the first fastened button, unsnapping it with a sort of natural ease that had him licking his lips in anticipation. How had he lasted this long? How had he withstood her presence day after day without losing himself to the fragile appeal that she held? Why had it taken him so long to _notice _his own body's reaction to her? He had no idea, and as the last button was unfastened and she pulled the shirt apart to reveal her nearly bare torso, he decided he didn't give a shit. What mattered was that they were here now, and that she felt the same way he did.

Her form, while still somewhat thin from her abuse of it, was beautiful. Pale, satiny skin and slight, womanly curves accented the innocent allure of her large, honeyed eyes and pretty face. Her shoulders were peppered with a small number of freckles, and he decided then that they were one of his favorite things about her.

Yako, who had been fidgeting nervously under his intense scrutiny, stepped forward. She pulled his tie loose, tossing it to the floor with her shirt and their jackets. The same deliberate slowness was used in unfastening his buttons, and when all were freed and his shirt hung open she leaned forward to place a gentle kiss along his collarbone.

He was shuddering as her tiny, white fingers pulled his undershirt from the waist of his pants, the sensation of fabric sliding against his erection both enticing and frustrating. She pushed the material up slowly, tracing the lines of his torso with curious, eager fingers. When her nail caught against one tight, male nipple he couldn't help the hiss that slid through his teeth, hands shooting up to grip her wrists and cease the wicked torment she was putting him through.

Their eyes met only a moment before their lips did, a hungry, frantic clashing of mouths as their fingers tunneled into one another's hair. Strong, sure hands pulled her head back; warm, soft kisses peppering the expanse of her throat before a steaming tongue paved a trail along her thundering pulse. Shuddering at the pleasurable sensation, Yako curved her fingers around his pectorals, nails biting flesh as he branded her by sucking harshly on the junction of her neck and shoulder.

Their mouths met again, wet and needy as harsh panting filled the quiet space of the living room. Sasazuka swept his tongue past her lips as they parted, tasting her unique flavor while slipping his hand from her hair.

This had been put off for far too long it seemed, each individual clamoring to get closer to the other while attempting to shed articles of clothing. Yako fumbled with the clasp of her bra while Sasazuka tugged fervently on his belt, both stumbling as she led them through the sitting area and toward her bedroom. Finally, after much tripping and awkward maneuvering, she felt her calves hit the mattress. A sigh of relief left her swollen lips as she lowered herself backward, dragging the eager male along with her.

Sasazuka pulled back to stare down at her. They had left the light off, though enough spilled through the door from the entryway so that he could still see her clearly. She was truly a sight to behold, flushed and panting beneath him, clad only from the waist down. Her golden hair was mussed and her skin was taut, gooseflesh riddling the expanse of her body. Her small, pert breasts were perfectly formed, begging for the attention his hands and mouth so desperately longed to provide.

However, there was the matter of their remaining clothing that needed to be rectified. He stood and made to remove his own pants first, starting mildly when she suddenly sat up on the edge of the bed and reached for his zipper. Her hands moved quickly, pulling the fly down and unfastening the button before pushing the bothersome article over his hips. He stepped free of the rumpled slacks, kicking them backward with one foot and resuming his position before her.

Yako licked her lips as she cast her appreciative gaze on his virile form. His boxer-briefs were pulled tight over his thighs, but were tighter yet where they strained over his rigid length. She lifted a finger to trace it from one end to the other, smiling shyly at the moan that ripped from his throat. She'd never imagined he could make a sound like that, but it was very gratifying to think that she had such power over him. Neuro had never allowed her even an ounce of dominance, always insisting that he was master and she was servant, and that she should know her place.

Yako gave herself a small shake. She was here with Sasazuka now and it was time to stop thinking about all of the things that Neuro had made her go through. Tonight, she would replace those memories with new, more enjoyable ones.

He hissed sharply as she pulled the waistband of his underwear over his erection, tugging them down past his knees and to his feet. Her palms were warm on his thighs.

The slight blonde stared openly at his exposed manhood, thinking to herself that he had the most perfect penis she'd ever seen… not that she'd seen all that many… but that was beside the point. While not overly large it was a good size, with well formed balls and a neatly kept thatch of pale hair trailing from his naval to dust the very tops of his inner thighs. She closed trembling fingers over the base of his shaft, finding that her hand was not quite big enough to wrap entirely around him. With an experimental squeeze she pulled her hand up his length, watching silently as a bead of pre-cum formed at the tip. He made that wonderful sound again, sighing her name afterward and placing his hands gently on her shoulders.

Unable to bear any more of her torment Sasazuka pushed her backward, reluctantly batting her hand away from his aching cock. She nearly had him coming undone and he'd yet to even get her completely naked. That simply would not do. While it had been some time since he'd taken a woman to his bed, Sasazuka refused to allow his partner to go unsatisfied. He was probably a bit out of practice, sure, but he had not forgotten the fundamentals of sex.

Firstly, he needed to get rid of her bloody pants.

Kicking off his underwear and pulling off his socks, he knelt between her parted thighs and slid his hands beneath her buttocks, pulling her closer until she was resting along the edge of the bed. His palms slid up and over her hips, down to her thighs, where he kneaded the firm flesh tenderly before unbuttoning her jeans. Snagging his fingers into her belt loops he yanked the coarse material down her legs and past her small feet. Her socks came next, and when his eyes slid up her body to her clothed sex he could have come right then and there.

Covering her most sacred of treasures was a flimsy scrap of black lace that could hardly be called 'underwear'. The racy article left nothing to the imagination, and left the pale cheeks of her rear exposed to his hungry eyes. His own hands now shaking, he reached up and pulled the little piece of lingerie away from her sex, his eyes following its progress as it was removed from her body.

Yako made no attempt to close her legs as she was completely revealed to him, her body anxious to be fulfilled and her mind past the point of caring. His deep, chocolate eyes locked with hers for one heated moment before trailing down to stare unabashedly at her core. She could feel a trickle of moisture escaping her entrance to make ready for his penetration.

She was clean shaven, a facet that only enhanced her overall angelic appearance. She looked so innocent that he almost felt filthy for touching her in such a way, but knew that despite her appearance she was a woman who wanted this as much as he did. It was that thought that reinforced his next actions.

He moved his hands to rest gently on her belly, thumbs skimming down over the bare outer lips of her sex and pulling them slowly apart to expose her fully to him. She was glistening wet with need, her opening throbbing rhythmically as he continued to gaze at her. It had been… well – if he were honest with himself – years since he'd slept with anyone, and the memory of a woman's taste was hazy at best. It was high time to fix that.

She cried out at the first touch of his tongue, fingers fisting in her sheets as he slid the wet muscle along the seam of her entrance to press firmly against her clit. The second pass was much slower, and had her arching her hips off of the bed. The phenomenal sensation had her feeling so giddy that she couldn't feel ashamed as she thrust herself against his face.

The flavor of her was mildly salty and distinctly feminine, a delight that he was certain he would be indulging in rather often, so long as she allowed it. He tapped his tongue lightly against the tight bundle of nerves over her core, repeating the motion while increasing both his pace and the pressure he applied. Soon she was writhing beneath him, the sweet, breathy noises she made driving him to do more. One long, slender finger pressed gently against the small pearl, his tongue moving lower to slip through her folds again, this time pushing deeper.

She squeaked, an unintelligible mumble of his name bursting from her mouth as he worked his tongue further still. Her flavor was slightly tangy here, her cream thicker but equally as delicious. After a short time he found it mildly difficult to perform while she was bucking so frantically beneath him. So, pulling back, he curled both arms under her thighs and his hands reclaimed their previous position. Fingers parting the slick folds of her womanhood, he resumed his ministrations and used this new position to lift her bottom completely from the bed, only her upper half remaining on the mattress. Sasazuka smiled against her flesh, enjoying this position thoroughly. With little to no leverage, she was unable to worm herself out of his grasp, giving him complete control of where she moved.

Unable to do anything but twitch as pleasure washed over her, Yako dug her heels into his back and fisted her hands into her hair, panting harshly as the blossoming warmth in her belly grew at an alarming rate. Toes curling, she thrashed her head form side to side, gnawing her lip as a stammered mantra of his name poured from her mouth.

He could feel that she was nearing climax, the sporadic clenching of her inner muscles coming at shorter intervals as he worked his tongue deep into her hot sheath.

The coarse hair on his chin tickled her skin, only adding to the plethora of different sensations and making her writhe harder. His tongue slid from her wetness to tease her clit yet again, stroking it with firm, sure flicks. When he slid a finger into her entrance it became too much for her to bear, and she stammered his name in pleasurable jubilation as her orgasm washed over her.

Feeling her shudder against him, Sasazuka pressed his mouth over the sensitized bundle of nerves and sucked, pleased with himself when her quiet mantra of his name became an enraptured shout. Her small toes curled against his back, and he watched with appreciation as her small frame arced beautifully off the bed.

Yako whimpered softly, her body still twitching from tiny aftershocks as she began to slink down into the lethargic warmth that followed an orgasm. Still panting as Sasazuka finally released her legs and crawled up over her body, she graced him with a grateful smile and lifted her shaking hands to cup his face. Tracing his strong lines of his jaw, she pressed a single finger to his lips, finding them wet from his endeavor. When he made to wipe them clean, she stopped him, whispering shyly, "I… I want to taste."

His eyes flashed brightly, a strangled moan tearing from his throat as he bent down and sealed their mouths together. Her flavor, mixed with is own unique one, was unexpectedly delicious, and Yako was certain that it was only because of him. She'd tasted herself before – had been _forced _to, really – on gloved fingers…

She stopped herself again. 'No, no… don't think of him at a time like this. It's such a beautiful moment. Don't spoil it.'

They broke apart, both panting from the intensity of the kiss, and Sasazuka leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers.

He was glad to know that he'd not lost his touch. While he'd never been all that promiscuous – having probably had fewer lovers than most men – he'd been told that he had quite a talented mouth, though one would never think it. He had always been a quiet man, concerned mostly with his studies or his occupation. Either way, he was pleased to think that he was able to pleasure the small woman beneath him and hoped that he proved equally as skilled in other aspects of their bed play.

She seemed to be thinking along the same lines that he was as one slender leg lifted over his hip to urge him onward. His throat was suddenly very dry, and he swallowed thickly to alleviate the irritating itch that was beginning to form there. God it had been so long… and she was so small. He prayed that he would not hurt her, and that he would be able to hold himself back until she was satiated.

Pressing the tip of his erection against her slick entrance, Sasazuka pushed forward with minimal force, easing himself into her with shuddering slowness. Inch by inch he made his way deeper, her wetness making the venture relatively easy, though she was still rather snug. It was expected, as one could only assume a woman of her diminutive size would be tight. He was thankful she had not been a virgin, though a part of him couldn't help but wonder who her first had been. Ah, well… there were far better times to ponder the question, so he laid it to rest for now.

Once fully seated inside of her, he kissed her swollen lips and asked in a husky whisper, "Are you alright?"

Yako nodded slowly, unused to such tenderness from her partner. While Neuro was larger in size, she felt far more satisfied with Sasazuka stretching her, the hollow ache that usually resonated within her now gone. She felt so full… close to the point of bursting, though most of it had to do with the pleasant thrumming in her heart. She'd never imagined having a man inside of her could feel so _good_.

"You'll tell me if I'm hurting you?" he asked, still motionless against her.

She nodded, thinking with a small smile that he was very considerate. She could get used to such handling.

His pace was slow to begin with, little more than a tilt of the hips every few seconds. He watched her intently, searching her expression as he explored her body for the first time. Large, warm hands wandered aimlessly, fingers seeking out the areas where she was most responsive.

She was _very_ receptive, he found. Grazing the skin behind her left ear made her moan pleasantly, and stroking the curves of her waist made her shudder. Her breasts, while small, were incredibly sensitive to all forms of touch, whether it was gentle or rough. Even caressing the small of her back had her bucking against him.

Yako bit her lip sharply as she attempted to stifle a scream. It came out instead as a strangled groan, her entire body quaking as her lover began to work her back into the frenzied state she'd been in before. His tempo was faster now, his hips rotating in maddening little circles that ground his pelvis against her with every thrust. But it was still not enough… she needed more or him, faster, and _now_!

"Sasazuka," she panted frantically in his ear as she curled her arms around his shoulders, "Please, I need more… please."

Gripping her milky thigh in his wide palm, he spread her legs further, quickening his pace again and delighting in her euphoric moan. Thrusting harder, he shifted his grip to her backside, one hand still balancing him above her while the other lifted her to meet him with every forward stroke.

The delicious friction of his movements was hurling her frighteningly fast toward the edge of oblivion, and with the pace he'd set Yako knew she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Her fingers skimmed down his sides, over the tight muscles in his back to grip his firm posterior. The action only egged him on, increasing both his speed and the force behind each push of his hips.

Feeling the telltale trembling of her inner muscles, Sasazuka turned his gaze to her face, wanting to watch her as she came for him. She met his eyes but only held them for a moment before she gasped and snapped hers shut, back arching from the bed as her orgasm overtook her.

It felt _incredible_… no, that did not seem like the proper word to describe the sensation. Indescribable… or unimaginable seemed like better terms. Then again, perhaps there was no single word that could truly sum up the sensations that ripped through her body as she gave herself over to her pleasure, Sasazuka surging against her in beautiful, rhythmic perfection.

He grunted brokenly as she trembled below him, her body grasping him in an unforgiving grip. She whimpered softly, her head lolling back as she reached for him. Seconds after she reached her peak he followed her, collapsing into her arms as he spent himself inside of her, moaning and sighing her name as he filled her with his seed.

Yako smiled to herself as her lover stilled against her, only the odd tremor racking his frame. To hold him like this, with his head resting next to hers and his fingers twining into the hair at the nape of her neck, felt so wonderful.

'So _this _is what it feels like to be truly wanted,' she mused, basking in the pleasant afterglow of their exertions. This was the first time she'd been allowed to enjoy such a moment, and she reveled in it, wrapped her arms tightly around him as though trying to soak him into her skin so that this fantastic feeling would never cease.

She didn't want to let him go. "Do you have to go home tonight?" she asked him softly.

Sasazuka, sluggish and sleepy, lifted his head from the bed to look into her warm, brown orbs. He would have to wake up an hour and a half early, so that he could drive back to his house to get ready and be on time for work, but the pleading look in her eyes left little room for debate. "No, I can stay," he told her.

She smiled, the expression dreamy and adorable as she snuggled closer to him and pecked him on the chin. "What time do you need me to set my clock for?"

"I can do it," he told her, running the backs of his fingers against her cheek. He pulled back, sliding from her inviting depths with a groan and bringing himself to his hands and knees.

He realized something then: he had not worn a condom… His eyes darted to hers. Would she be angry? "Yako," he began, hesitant, "I didn't pull out."

She blinked owlishly for a moment before recognition passed over her features, and she smiled. "It's alright, I'm on the pill."

He breathed out loudly, nodding his head and trying not to think about why she would be on birth control, or more specifically, _who _she might be involved with. There was really only one logical answer to the question, and he did not like it one bit. Again, there would be time to think about that later, and he doubted she would be willing to divulge such information to him at this point.

Leaning up over her body to the nightstand next to her bed, he set her alarm clock to the appropriate time and rolled onto his back, repositioning both himself and Yako until they were comfortably settled.

Yako – too hot to get under the blankets – turned onto her side, huddling against Sasazuka's warmth. He wrapped a heavy arm around her waist, pulling her onto his chest and kissing the top of her head.

"Get some sleep," he whispered into her hair as he stroked her back languidly.

Lulled by the soothing motion of his fingers, Yako could do nothing but obey as her eyelids grew heavy and slid shut.

* * *

Tugging nervously on the collar of her turtleneck Yako purposefully slowed her gate, trying to prolong the trip as much as possible. It was actually very nice out that day, so she hoped Neuro would not take note that she was overdressed and question her. The temperature in the building was always a bit too high for her tastes, so she was practically boiling as she made the long descent to the floor that housed the office. Sure, she could have taken the elevator, but as she'd said, she wanted to stay out of the office and _away _from _him _as long as she could.

She argued with herself over what to wear for a long time that morning when she woke to find a hickey staring back at her in the bathroom mirror. Sasazuka had left before she'd gotten up, though he'd left her a little note on the nightstand saying he would pick her up after work.

Now she couldn't wait for the day to be over, so she could escape Neuro's penetrating stares and indulge in Sasazuka's company once more.

Swallowing as she made the trek down the hallway to her workplace, she gathered her wits and took a deep breath, opening the door with perhaps a little too much gusto, as it immediately drew her employer's attention. Giggling nervously, she waved politely and mumbled 'good morning' before shuffling to her desk and beginning to straighten out her papers.

When a set of flickering green eyes appeared next to her a second later she couldn't help the startled screech that left her. "N-Neuro! You startled me," she stammered, hand over her heart as he continued to stare at her. When he made no move to respond and just continued to stare she began to get unnerved by his proximity. His face was different, neither twisted in that usual sadistic smirk nor that silly, blank look he often wore. He looked… _serious_. She shuddered.

"Is something the m-ah!"

Her sentence was cut short as he pulled her from her chair roughly, frowning as his nostrils flared next to her neck.

"He has touched you," came his steady, displeased response.

"He – who? What are you talking about?" she stuttered hysterically, now legitimately frightened by the intensity with which he was speaking to her.

"The policeman… he has touched you. I can smell him all over you – _inside_ of you."

"Y-you can _smell _that?" she squeaked, blushing and wishing that she'd cleaned herself more thoroughly that morning in the shower.

His frown deepened. His hands gripped her shoulders tightly, and he gave her a marginal shake. "You belong to me! He has no right to touch you!"

Her fear dissipated, righteous anger replacing it. She gripped his wrists, trying to dislodge him with no success. "I'm not a piece of property, Neuro. I will be with whomever I please!"

He snarled, snapping his fangs dangerously close to the tip of her nose as he growled, "Have you forgotten what I have told you? This man is no different than the rest of humanity. He will leave you!"

"I don't _care_! I don't care, Neuro!"

Her shout shocked him minimally, causing his grip to slacken and allowing her a means to escape. He watched her slip from his grasp and step backward, brown eyes flashing with anger as she glared at him.

"I don't care if he leaves me. I'm happy right now, and that's all that matters! If it ends up like that, I'll deal with it when it happens. I'm sick of being afraid, and I refuse to let something so stupid rule my life for me! Sasazuka cares about me, Neuro, really _cares_! If something should happen in the future and he's taken away from me then so be it. But I will not miss out on this opportunity to be happy because I'm scared of an 'if'." She was panting by the time she finished shouting, her emotional damn finally bursting as she stared in accusation at the tall demon a few feet from her.

He did not speak, he simply continued to stare, a somewhat confused expression on his face.

She sighed, her fury lessening as she reminded herself of who she was speaking to. Neuro was no man. There were no human emotions in his heart, and therefore she could not expect someone like him to grasp what she was trying to explain. He was a demon, a creature of manipulation and darkness who lived only for himself.

"When Godai died I allowed you to touch me and use me because I felt alone in the world. I _needed _someone to need me, even if it was only for something as selfish and degrading as sex. I've been so afraid for so long, scared that I'll be left all by myself. Now, after having spent time with Sasazuka, I understand that I'm better off alone than miserable."

Sighing as an invisible weight was lifted from her shoulders, Yako moved back into her seat, pulling her chair up to her desk and continuing where she'd left off with her papers. "I'm going to keep on seeing him and nothing you can do or say will change my mind."

The green-eyed demon turned, walking back around his desk to seat himself.

"I'm a human, Neuro. I need human interaction. If you keep me locked up in a cage and never let me out, I'll fade away into nothing."

He pondered her words, shaking his head after a moment and responding, "Humans are odd. I do not understand."

She smiled lopsidedly, not lifting her eyes to meet his curious gaze as she replied, "I know, and that's okay… because _I _finally do."

** Ta-da! See… lemons make everything better. **

** Ah, only one chapter and an epilogue left. So little left to write and then I will be moving on to new stories. **

**Still have not decided what I'm going to do next. I'll undoubtedly be finishing 'Sangria' before I post another chapter fic, but I'll have numerous oneshots popping up here and there. Some are MTNN and others are miscellaneous series.**

**Reviews, suggestions and criticism are loved and appreciated! **


	8. Fill Up the Hollow Husk

'**Yay' for updates! **

**Sorry this one took so terribly long. I was off having another baby. I have a son now, and both he and his sister have been keeping me thoroughly occupied. **

**Aaaaaaanyways… more lemon in this chapter. Aside from the epilogue this is the LAST ONE! Holy smokes I'm almost done this story. Sad… I liked writing it a lot. One of my better ones, I think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MTNN… I'm too lazy to write the whole bloody title. **

**Chapter 8: Fill Up the Hollow Husk**

"Yako, where did you get these bruises?"

She looked at him in utter surprise, not having expected the question and – for a moment – not understanding what he was referring to. When she followed his gaze to the darkened patches curling around her biceps she hastily pulled at the short sleeves of her shirt, assuring him, "Oh, it's nothing! You know how clumsy I can be sometimes! I must have hurt myself…"

Sasazuka frowned, hearing the tightness of her voice and catching the nervous movements of her hands as she attempted to shield the markings from his view. And he had not missed the distinct way they were shaped, like the remnant shadows of long fingers winding over her arms.

"Yako…" He left the sentence unfinished, his tone soft but grim. It told her that he did not believe her and that he was far from pleased.

She bit her lip and turned away, unable to face his penetrating stare and the fury she had seen swimming in his eyes. He _knew_… but he _could not_ know. The ramifications of him discovering what had caused those ugly marks were many and she did not wish to think of how they would horribly complicate her life. "Don't worry about it, okay? I'm fine – everything's fine, I promise." It was a bold-faced lie and she knew it, but it was still better than the truth.

The fair-haired police officer scowled deeply, the corners of his mouth and the skin between his pale brows wrinkling in proof of his displeasure. When asked the unavoidable question as to where such bruises might have come from, his mind drew only one answer. Yet, it was one that only served to anger him further.

How could he allow her to go back to that place… to _him_,when it was so very obvious that he was a key catalyst in her struggle to regain her spirit? He could not let such atrocities continue, yet he could not speak to her of such things… it would only upset her more. That was the last thing he wanted… She'd only just begin to open herself to him completely, and he feared her pulling back into her shell once again.

No… this was something that needed to be dealt with, but in a different manner. He would take this matter into his own hands and if the one responsible did not heed his warnings… then he would see the bastard _permanently _removed from Yako's life.

* * *

Sasazuka was not surprised to find Neuro at the office fifteen minutes before Yako was scheduled to arrive. The tall male had looked somewhat surprised by his sudden appearance, and before he put up his usual, cheery façade, the dusty-haired cop had sworn he'd seen irritation flicker across his features.

"So good to see you again!" Neuro chirped from behind the sleek, red desk.

It was not difficult to miss the false note in his voice, if one knew well enough to listen for it. "I'm sure," he replied in a bland tone, shuffling into the office and closing the door behind him.

The green-eyed man tilted his head toward the sofa, gesturing with his hand for his 'guest' to take a seat. "Yako will be here in about ten minutes. Please, make yourself at home while you wait."

Sasazuka ignored the offer, remaining on his feet as he explained, "Actually, I didn't come to talk to her. I wanted to have a word with you."

A genuinely curious look overcame Neuro's features, and he wondered aloud, "Information about a new case, perhaps? Surely such things would be better discussed while sensei is present?"

He shook his head. "I need to speak with you about Yako."

"Oh?" the emerald-eyed man replied, one thin brow lifting quizzically.

Pulling a cigarette from his coat pocket, Sasazuka set his hard gaze on the other male and told him firmly, "I know what's been going on between the two of you, and frankly, I don't approve of it. I also know that you're not as clueless as you pretend to be, Neuro, so don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

Immediately the warm, curious visage melted from Neuro's face, replaced by an equally intense frown. He didn't speak a word.

"I don't know exactly _how _far things have gone between the two of you, but I have a pretty good idea." He took a long drag of his smoke, letting the thick fumes churn around in his lungs for a moment before exhaling just as slowly.

"Yako's a sweet girl, and I'm not the type of man who'll stand around and do nothing if I know something is the matter with her. Anyone who hurts her will have to answer to me directly…" He shoved one hand into his pant pocket, pushing aside his coat as he did so. The motion brought his gun into view, an action that spoke volumes as he stared fiercely at the silent man across the room.

The implication was not lost on the demon and he lifted a lip in distaste. There was no one on this earth who posed any real kind of danger to one like himself, so the policeman's threat was easily overlooked. However, for the sake of his human guise, he found himself unable to respond in the violent manner he wished he could.

"Don't think that you can _ever _lay a hand on her without there being repercussions. I'll be watching her… and you," Sasazuka informed him as he finished his smoke. Removing the butt from between his lips, he leaned forward and pressed it into the ashtray that sat seemingly unused on the coffee table. He gave a half smile and turned to the door.

"I'm glad we had this discussion," he called over his shoulder as he left, dark eyes flickering with the promise of retribution should his warning go unheeded.

Neuro, who had remained quiet through all of this, merely sneered.

* * *

She smiled in relief as her watch revealed that she still had five minutes to spare before she was scheduled to begin her shift. Being early was always a pleasant way to start off her work day.

It had been an uncertainty whether or not she would make it on time after the hectic morning she'd had. Yako, for what had to be the tenth time, reminded herself to make a small note once she'd reached the office. 'Buy a package of batteries and a steel wool scrubbing pad,' she repeated almost mechanically, drilling the memo into her head so that she would not forget to put it to paper.

After nearly having a heart attack when she woke up to find her alarm clock had died sometime during the night, she'd burned her eggs while doing a mad dash to get herself ready for work. The evidence remained stuck to her frying pan and awaited her return home. The last thing she wanted was a repeat come tomorrow morning.

Giving a satisfied heave of breath as she gripped the office door she strolled cheerily inside and gave her best 'good-morning smile'.The expression was wiped from her face immediately when she saw the look Neuro was wearing. "W-what's wrong?"

"Your policeman was here," Neuro sneered. The displeased look in his vibrant, hellish green eyes magnified, turning violent as he rose from his seat. "He had some very interesting things to discuss with me."

Panic gripped her chest and her face went ashen. Sasazuka had spoken with Neuro? Such a thing did not bode well, and as she recalled all of the times that she'd gotten a sound beating for disrespecting the demon before her, she began to fear for her lover's safety. Had Neuro injured him?

"Rest assured," the tall male hissed, sensing her alarm, "no harm has befallen him."

Her relief was fleeting, fear still at the forefront of her mind. While she was immensely afraid to know what had him so angry, standing there – under the weight of his penetrating gaze – was worse. The stabbing accusation in his stare and the anxiety of _not knowing_ ate away the last of her resolve until finally she stammered, "W-what did he have to say?"

Neuro's eyes narrowed, two dangerous slits of flaring jade focusing intently on her as he parted his thin lips and whispered venomously, "He came to talk about _us_."

"Us?" she queried, genuinely confused, "You mean… you and I?"

"Yes," he murmured darkly, his displeasure at her evident in the slim trails of acidic saliva that trickled down his chin and landed atop the desk with a poisonous '_hisssss_'. He was practically feral. "That little _worm _had the audacity to come to me and tell me that I am not to touch you. He even dared to threaten me with bodily harm if he ever found out that I'd taken liberties with your person again!"

Yako trembled as the demon's deep voice filled the small space of the office with a cavernous echo, his odious rage swelling around him like a black, billowing cloud. He seemed to grow taller, broader, more threatening as he advanced, trapping her back against the door.

"Are you pleased with yourself, _Yako_?"

"M-me?" she squawked, utterly terrified.

"Indeed. Your loose tongue has caused irreparable damage. With the police watching us more closely, my alias is in jeopardy. What do you think will happen if they find out _what _I am?" he queried menacingly, gloved fingers poised over her throat.

The petite blonde frowned. Did he think… that _she_ had told Sasazuka about them? "Neuro, I think there's been a misunderstanding."

He ignored her. "I think I've misjudged you. I was under the impression that you would have the sense to keep your mouth shut. Apparently I've given you too much credit."

Her fear was swiftly being replaced with frustration. "I didn't tell him anything about what's gone on between us, Neuro!"

The demon lifted a thin brow, arms which had previously been caging her against the door folding over his chest. "How is it then – slave – that your policeman knew?"

She gave her head a flustered shake, waving her hands around as she stuttered, "I-I don't know! He's a cop, after all. They are rather good at observation. Maybe he figured it out!"

"In order to observe something enough to 'figure it out' one must first have reason to believe that something is actually occurring. Did you say something that might have made him suspicious?" Neuro pressed, the threatening undertones of his question not lost on Yako.

The tiny female knew that Neuro's human alias was most precious to him. Without a mortal guise to hide his true nature from the world he would be unable to traverse this plain freely and consume his fill of mysteries. She thought hard, trying to recall having said something that might have tipped Sasazuka off. While her overall attitude problem was partially contributed to Neuro's treatment of her, she assumed that Sasazuka would simply pass it off as her reaction to the death of her friend and her fear of being alone. Then, as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt, she remembered…

He had seen the bruises – even questioned her about them. Yako slapped a chalky hand against her forehead. How could she have been so stupid as to think that he would not figure it out? She didn't know if he knew about her sexual relations with the demon, but he had obviously figured out that it had been Neuro who left those markings on her arms. Who else could have left them?

The green-eyed male watched the realization flash across her features, gritting his sharp teeth in annoyance as he waited for her to elucidate.

Yako, sensing his displeasure, peered sheepishly up at him, fingers twining together as she explained, "The other day when you grabbed my arms… it left bruises. He saw them the last time we were together and I guess… I guess he figured that you were the only one who could have made them, since I really don't hang around anyone else."

The demon looked unimpressed. "And you didn't think to cover them and save us both the trouble of snooping eyes?" he demanded snidely.

She went from sheepish to annoyed in a heartbeat, her pink lips pulling into a tight pout. "Well excuse me! Maybe if _you_ cared enough to not leave marks in the first place then _I_ wouldn't have to worry about hiding them from people!"

Lowering his head, he enjoyed her wince as his acrid breath caressed her ear, stinging the flesh with its poisonous properties. "You forget me, girl. I am no man. Concern and caring are not emotions that I am familiar with."

Her fury at him quickly disappeared as he reminded her of his nature. She often did forget that Neuro was not a human - like her. While his appearance was relatively normal, beneath lay the soul of a monster. He had not been created with the ability to experience softer emotions. Things like kindness and compassion were mere words to a being like him.

Neuro was intent on keeping her because she was useful to him. Her influence gave him access to mysteries that would otherwise be unobtainable to him. He was a selfish creature… and he couldn't possibly understand how she felt. The only thing he understood was that her connection with Sasazuka put _their_ bond at risk. Obviously he wasn't all that fond of the thought of losing her.

"Neuro," she began softly, "_you _forget me. While you may be a demon, _I_ am a human, and this is _my _world. You can't treat me the way you do and expect me to be fine with it. I know you want me to stop seeing Sasazuka, but that's not going to happen. He's important to me… I love him."

And there it was. Yako stopped a moment, shocked by her own words. She let them sink in – let the gravity of their meaning weigh on her mind until she truly understood.

'I _love _him,' she repeated to herself in wonder. It left a warm, hopeful feeling blossoming in her chest. These past few months had been difficult for her, coming to grips with her fear and learning to confront it. But through it all… he had been there to help her get back up whenever she fell down. He was her guiding light and during their time together her admiration for him – the gratefulness she felt – had grown into more. Sasazuka had shown her how to live again.

A soft smile graced her lips. "I love him," she told Neuro one more time.

The tall demon backed away, as though unsure of how to respond in the face of such an emotional declaration. "You know the risks that come with falling in love," he reminded her, as though making one last, ditch effort to persuade her away from the path she was treading. "You could lose him and be alone again. Can you take that risk, Yako?"

She thought he sounded a bit desperate – but then banished the notion from her mind. Neuro was a demon; demons didn't know what desperation was… did they? The idea of him being helpless or vulnerable made her want to laugh.

"I know," she assured him, "but Sasazuka taught me well. He helped me to realize that some risks are worth taking and that even if the outcome isn't what you hoped, life still goes on. I'll never be alone again, not if I don't allow it. The only person who can hold me back from being happy is myself… and I'm tired of being miserable. _No more_."

The message in her eyes bespoke of so much more than she said aloud. Those two little words held so many meanings. _No more_… She was telling him what Sasazuka had told him before. She was no longer willing to be his slave. The demon was amazed by the change he saw in this small girl. This once hollow shell of a woman was hollow no longer. There was a warmth and jubilance in her eyes that had not been there before.

He frowned. Happy humans made terrible servants. He needed someone who he could shape and warp to his own twisted design, someone who he could control. People with no purpose in life were easily directed – like puppets – and little Yako no longer fit into that category. It was a bloody shame… she'd been so very useful.

"This _love_ is not something I can ever give you. I do not know what love is. All I know is hunger."

The blonde knew this. She knew that his very existence revolved around consuming mystery and that he was willing to do anything – to manipulate anyone – in order to get exactly what he wanted. His lust and his punishment were merely tools he'd used to keep her beside him. Neuro had wanted her miserable because he felt that it would keep her by his side forever. He'd been relying on her fear of being alone to keep her from straying.

Yet she couldn't blame him for something like that. He simply was what he was: a demon. That would never change. "I understand, Neuro, and I forgive you," she whispered, the smile never leaving her face.

He frowned, confused. "Humans…" He paused, looking at her long and hard as though trying to unravel a mystery. Finally, he sighed and continued on. "I have said it before. Humans are odd creatures."

She laughed a little, feeling light and giddy for the first time in years. "I guess we are."

Without saying another word she turned and went straight back out the door. Neuro never made a single move to stop her. Not having the patience to wait for the elevator she chose instead to take the stairs, running full tilt down the many stories and out onto the street.

The sky was overcast and bleak. Yako decided she didn't give a damn. No amount of crappy weather could dampen her sunny mood. Right now she needed to go and be with Sasazuka; even of she could only see him for a few brief seconds.

The young woman took off at a steady gait, eagerly making her way to the subway. She ignored the stares sent her way by strangers as she ran, caring only that each step brought her closer to the man she loved.

Her smile only brightened when she saw the stairs that led to her destination. Flying down them, and nearly tripping over her own feet as she did so, Yako scurried through the throngs of people and onto the correct train. Her timing had been perfect, as the doors closed immediately following her entry and the large metal machine lurched to life.

It was easy to disregard the group of screechy teenage girls behind her, or the purse that belonged to an old woman and was currently jabbing into her side. Nothing in the world mattered but him. She would tolerate this and more if it meant getting to him.

Getting off as close to the police station as she could, Yako continued at her hurried pace down the sidewalk, thinking to her self that the sooner she got there the better. It was still early and it was likely that he hadn't been sent out on an assignment quite yet. The large building peeked at her from around the bend in the street and she gave a sharp hoot of excitement.

'People must think I'm nuts,' she chuckled to herself as a young couple that had been walking toward her stepped clear from her path with looks of concern painted on their faces. Cutting across the lawn and parking lot, she came to a skidding stop just short of the front doors, trying to compose herself as she made her way inside. Huffing tiredly as she shuffled up to the desk, Yako wheezed at the secretary, "Is Sasazuka available?"

The woman blinked several times and eyed the disheveled young woman before answering, "No, dear, I'm sorry. He went home already."

A confused expression made its way onto her face as she glanced up at the clock on the wall. "This early?" she panted, still exhausted.

The woman nodded, explaining, "He's got a couple of days off. He only came in this morning to file a bit of paperwork."

"Oh, of all the fucking days to – geez!" Yako wailed, more than a little frustrated.

"Excuse me?" the secretary asked, appalled.

Grinning sheepishly, the blonde gave a quick apology before turning and hurrying out of the station. Sucking in a deep breath, Yako gave herself a minute to calm down, assuring herself that this was a minor setback and nothing to be upset over.

The clouds overhead gave a deep rumble that sent her running again, the ominous noise promising rain. 'It's fine!' she chanted, 'It's fine, it's fine! Just go to his place and see him there!'

As the first drops of rain began to fall, spattering her face and hair, she wondered to herself why she didn't bother to bring an umbrella to work. The forecast had called for showers… but then again, Yako supposed she hadn't really planned on being outside all that much.

It began to come down a little harder and the light material of her powder blue blouse was slowly becoming transparent, her grey bra peeking through the small patches of damp material as they clung to her skin. She cursed herself for having decided to go with an open front cardigan that morning as opposed to something with buttons or a tie.

'I guess luck is on my side this morning', she decided as she rushed into the cover of the tunnels, narrowly missing the sudden downpour. She could hear it pick up as she cleared the stairwell, raindrops slapping the cement and building to a near deafening crescendo.

Shaking the water from her hair as she waited for her train to pull in, Yako began rocking her weight from one foot to the other in antsy anticipation. While she did so she wondered to herself over what Sasazuka's reaction to her showing up might be. Or more importantly, how would he react to her sudden declaration of love?

The gnarled fingers of doubt began scraping at the edges of her mind, trying to sew their seeds of uncertainty in Yako's still fragile mind. 'What happens to me if he rejects my feelings? Who will I turn to then?'

She immediately stopped the thoughts before they could begin spiraling out of control, reminding her self that that wasn't really _her _talking. That was Neuro's influence. His words and manipulations had been ingrained deeply into her subconscious, and it would take some time before she would be able to stop herself from thinking in that particular way. Her emotional wounds were still healing, the scabs still fresh and tender. Now was not the time to be picking at them…

She heard the train before she saw it; her attention snagged as the long, serpentine contraption came humming down the track. Filing onto the car nearest her she deposited herself as close to the door as she could, wanting to get off of the train quickly.

Yako had only ever been to Sasazuka's condo once and she sincerely hoped she remembered the way to get there. The last thing she wanted was to end up wandering around the city in the rain searching for his building.

The conductor announced their arrival at her station and the young blonde shuffled closer to the exit, hoping to beat the flood of passengers who would be standing at the platform to board. She knew her chances were slim. In the subway there was always a crowd, no matter when one used the trains, so evading them was all but impossible. But she had to try. On more than one occasion she'd missed her stop because she'd been too far back, the pushy passengers keeping her from making it out of the car before it began to move again.

She managed to squeeze out the side of the doors as they slid open, avoiding being held up or trampled as those who were exiting and those who were entering mashed together in a frenzied cluster. Weaving through the ever present masses she raced to the stairs, where the noises of the city mingled with the dull roar of the rain.

Yako swore sharply. So much for luck…

Shrugging her shoulders as she realized that getting wet seemed inevitable, she bounded up the stairs and out into the dreary weather, fingers rubbing her shoulders as water soaked her blouse and chilled her skin. Avoiding the nasty remarks and lewd stares some were throwing her way, she tugged the front of her cardigan closed and took off down the sidewalk.

Puddles lined the uneven cement, dashing her original hopes of keeping at least half dry. By the time she'd cleared the second block her shoes and socks were thoroughly soaked, the bottoms of her pant legs clinging unpleasantly to her ankles. A sour grimace threatened to show on her face, but she reminded herself that she was doing all of this so that she could get to him.

As she passed by a grouping of unfamiliar looking apartment buildings, Yako began to think that perhaps she didn't know the way quite as well as she'd originally thought she did. 'Maybe I should call him and double check his address. Call him…'

Yako stumbled and promptly fell onto her face. Spluttering as rainwater got in her nose, the tiny blonde pulled herself to her feet with a groan of distaste. "Oh, come on!" she shouted in indignation as she began wringing the access water from her now drenched top.

"Why the hell didn't I think to call him earlier?" she muttered sourly, frowning when she realized that trying to wring out her sweater was pointless considering the fact that it was still raining rather heavily.

Giving up and reaching to her back pocket for her cell phone, the soaked woman could have screamed her frustration when she found it was empty. 'It must have fallen out when I was running,' she mused bitterly. Considering everything that had happened that day Yako felt rather certain that she'd left her brain at home that morning.

She started running again, hoping like hell she was right in assuming this was the correct way to his condo. After a few more blocks she began seeing familiar shops and houses, and her spirits perked. She almost cried when she caught sight of his building through the driving rain, picking up her gait and bounding up the front steps. Stepping into the entryway with a relieved gasp, she pressed a shaky finger to his buzzer and waited. Seconds later his voice came over the intercom.

"Sasazuka!" she wheezed, doubled over in exhaustion.

"Yako, is that you?"

"Yeah…" she responded, opening the door when she heard the telltale buzz of the lock release. She took the elevator to his floor, certain that it would be a while before she wanted to go up another flight of stairs. When the doors slid open she wasn't surprised to find him waiting for her in the hallway.

"Yako, you're soaking wet!" he exclaimed concernedly when he caught sight of her dripping, trembling form.

"I hadn't noticed," she joked with a wry smile.

"Is everything alright? Aren't you supposed to be working?" he asked as he took her by the arm and led her down the hall.

"Everything's fine… I just h-had to come and see y-you. I hope I'm n-not inter-rupting anything," Yako stuttered, teeth chattering like mad.

He shook his head, frowning. "And you decided to walk here… in the rain? What the hell were you thinking?"

She shuffled along behind him with a guilty look on her face, removing her shoes and wet socks when she entered his condo. "I didn't run the whole way… I took the train for the most part, but then I fell…"

He peeled the soaked sweater from her arms, instructing her to undress while ducking into his bedroom. She obeyed, shucking out of her blouse and pants, grimacing at the unpleasant sensation of her wet jeans sliding against her skin. Seconds later he emerged with a couple of large, fluffy towels and a blanket.

"Why didn't you just call me? I could have come and picked you up," he questioned while handing her a towel; the other he used to begin drying her tousled hair.

Wrapping the proffered terrycloth around her nearly naked body, Yako answered, "I d-didn't think of it at first. I was going to… but I guess I lost m-my phone on the way here."

After sufficiently drying her, Sasazuka lead her to the small sofa in the living room, pushing her gently down onto the cushions before wrapping the heavy comforter he'd brought around her shoulders. "Stay there and warm up. I'll go start a pot of coffee."

She nodded gratefully, snuggling into the thickness of the blanket and pulling her knees to her chest. She could hear him puttering around in the kitchen, cupboards and cups banging as the percolator started gurgling. In a few minutes she could smell the delightful aroma of freshly brewed coffee, a smell that had her stomach growling adamantly as it reminded her that she'd not yet eaten that day.

Sasazuka, as though having read her mind, set a plate of toast and an orange on the coffee table in front of her. She gave him a timid smile and took the orange, peeling it carefully so as not to get any juice on his comforter.

He moved back into the kitchen, asking as he went, "So, what did you need to see me about? It must be relatively important if you left work to come and find me."

Yako paused mid bite, an orange slice poised between her lips. This is what she had come for… now, could she drum up the courage to tell him? She wasn't certain, but she had to try. "I needed to see you; to tell you something."

"Oh? And _Neuro_ didn't mind you leaving?"

She caught the way his voice seemed to drip with disdain at the mere mention of her employer's name. "I'm sure he was a bit miffed at me… since we won't be getting any work done today… but I don't care."

When he returned with a cup of fresh coffee he set the steaming mug aside and knelt before her, staring her directly in the face and asking seriously, "Did he hurt you?"

Yako blinked a few times in surprise before smiling lopsidedly and shaking her head. "No, he didn't. He told me that the two of you had… discussed some things… and then _we _had a talk. I think maybe he realizes now that he can't take advantage of me anymore."

"Yako, why didn't you tell me any of this before? If I'd known I could have had him arrested or-"

"No!" she protested sharply, cutting him off. She placed her hands over his shoulders and told him, "You need to just forget about him. What happened isn't something I'm proud of… but I can't change it. Neuro… is a hard man to understand, but you have to believe me when I say that that part of my life is over, and we needn't do anything as drastic as get the police involved."

Sasazuka could see the pleading look in her eyes, and though he didn't like the thought of letting the bastard off scot-free, he wouldn't go against her wishes. "Alright, Yako, if that's what you think is best then I'll trust you."

She gave him a grateful hug, her breath leaving her lungs in a deep whoosh as relief surged through her. Now she needn't worry about Sasazuka getting involved in that big mess. The last thing she wanted was for him to find out too much and end up getting hurt… or worse.

"Is that why you needed to see me? Because you felt uncomfortable staying there right now?"

She blushed. Pulling back with a nervous laugh, she rubbed her neck and shook her head. "No, that's not exactly the reason. During my… _talk_… with Neuro I kind of realized something."

He raised a brow in curiosity. "Something that involves me?"

"Yeah… I-" Yako grit her teeth, sucking in a quick breath as she steeled her resolve and met his gaze. "I love you, Sasazuka."

His eyes widened at her unexpected proclamation, insides freezing up as he searched her eyes for any form of falsehood. She _loved _him? Certainly he'd been aware of the fact that she cared for him and was attracted to him physically… but love?

A mixture of powerful emotions swam through his heart and he asked himself how he felt about her. Their time together had shown him many new sides to her that he had not known before; it had brought them closer. He felt a desperate need to protect her from all harm, both emotional and physical. He cherished their outings and whenever he saw her laugh or smile a great warmth filled his soul. He desired her, gut clenching pleasantly at the mere thought of her touch. But… did he _love _her? Sasazuka disregarded all thought and looked into his heart… and there he found his answer.

Lifting a large, warm hand he took the half eaten orange from her grasp and clasped her fingers with his. Setting the fruit aside - next to the untouched coffee cup - he funneled his free hand into her hair and pulled her closer.

The kiss was incredible. For several tense minutes Yako had sat and watched his face as he stared up at her, awaiting some kind of response. Panic had begun to set in when he remained silent for quite some time… but now, as he pressed his lips against hers in a wordless answer, she felt herself melt. Joy exploded in her heart, filling her with such intense heat that she shrugged the blanket off of her form. Sasazuka rose, fingers still twined with hers as he pulled back and began leading her toward his bedroom.

He turned and took her into his arms once they had made it past the threshold, taking in her angelic appearance as he sat himself on the edge of the bed and pulled her to straddle his hips. Her hair was damp and disheveled; her skin still cool and rosy. Against the wet material of her bra he could see the budding peaks of her breasts. Leaning forward, he pushed aside the sodden cotton and captured one stiff tip in his mouth, humming in delight at the taste of her.

Yako gasped, arching herself against him and clutching at his head as his talented mouth worked over her sensitized flesh. His hot breath wafted against her chest and sent pleasant shivers running up her spine. When he turned and deposited her below him on the bed she could do naught but mewl in submissive anticipation.

The dusty-haired male reached around her back and unfastened the hook-and-eye clasp of her brassiere. Flinging the article over his shoulder carelessly, he then turned his attentions to her panties. These, while having remained mostly dry during her run in the rain, were stained by a small wet patch, the source of this moisture having come from something entirely different.

Sliding the aforementioned article down her slender legs, he tossed it onto the floor and pressed a hand to the apex of her thighs. When he slid a deft finger through the lips of her sex and found her slick with readiness he knew he couldn't wait any longer.

Rising off of her, Sasazuka quickly removed his clothing, his eyes never leaving her flushed form. The image she presented, lying on his bed and panting in passionate desperation, succeeded in fully inflating his half-mast cock. He crawled back over her swiftly, lowering his lips to her ear and murmuring her name as he slid into her welcoming depths.

Yako hissed as he filled her, his motions slow and tender. Whispered words of passion and gentle caresses were exchanged, the pace they set leisurely and unhurried. For a long time they lay entangle on the sheets, moving slowly toward oblivion together. After an hour or so the tension between them had built to the point where such tender loving was no longer enough.

Sasazuka slipped from her inviting heat and rolled her onto her stomach, gently maneuvering her up onto her knees before pushing back in with a soft groan. Lifting her slight form to his, he wrapped a forearm around her waist, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She smelled of rain.

His hot kisses trailing along her shoulder ripped an unintelligible noise from Yako's throat, her arms trembling from exertion as she struggled to continue holding herself up. Mouth and tongue nimbly mapped the slender column of her neck, lips skimming her jaw and up to her ear. His movements were harder now; their combined panting fillied the quiet space of the bedroom. Teasing fingers played over the flesh of her sensitive breasts before trailing down her taut stomach to rub slow, tortuous circles over her clit.

The added sensation of his hand made her buck beneath him, writhing pitifully as the heat in her stomach grew to an almost unbearable degree. The fluttering clench in her sex told her that she couldn't last much longer.

When she began squeezing around him Sasazuka slowed, coaxing softly, "Wait, Yako. Don't come yet."

She bit her lip to stifle the whimper that had nearly burst from her mouth. By this point she was so far gone that she wasn't entirely sure she could stop herself. Teetering precariously on the edge of ecstasy, Yako fought off her impending orgasm, surprised to find that the thrill of trying to prolong the act was also immensely pleasurable.

For several minutes she beat back the urge to simply let go, trying so hard not to fall into completion. The pressure was unbearable, winding deep in her belly and brain. When she came, she knew she was going to see stars. "Please," she mewled, "please, Sasazuka. I – I can't!"

He groaned at hearing the soft plea, her gentle voice so sweet as she begged him for an end. Surging powerfully forward, he tilted his head down to rest his forehead on her shoulder, whispering hoarsely, "Not yet. Wait for me… I'm so close."

Grinding backward at his admission, the tiny blonde tried her hardest to match his now frantic pace, rocking her hips against him as best she could. His hand, now poised on her hip, trembled, clenching sporadically as he thrust almost unmercifully into her slick, tight heat. Every pass stroked a spot inside of her that made her feel as though she would swallow her own tongue, pleasure ricocheting up her spine like small jolts of electricity.

She was so tight, gripping his rigid length like an unforgiving fist and making him moan. The muscles in her sex flexed around him, the drag of her hot flesh against his pushing him swiftly to the pinnacle of his pleasure. "Ngghhh… there. Now… now, Yako!"

The urgent exclamation was followed closely by a rush of heat flooding her insides, the sensation shoving her brutally over the precipice she had been balancing so precariously on. For an instant the world froze as her orgasm rushed up to consume her, colors and shapes so vivid and sharp that it almost hurt to keep her eyes open. Like a rainbow shattering across her vision everything became brighter, her throat tight as she choked on a scream. And then everything melted, her strength leaving her completely as she slumped onto the bed.

Behind her Sasazuka gave one final, jerky thrust before joining her in a boneless heap atop the sheets. Curling against her back, he pressed his lips to her ear and panted softly, "I love you, Yako."

Her heart sputtered for a second, eyes filling with tears at the quiet words. For years she'd carried with her a hollowness that ached and ate away at her fragile soul like a virus. As of late it had numbed, become more bearable while in his presence – yet it had still been there, ever present.

But now, as he proclaimed his love to her and cradled her closely to his chest, Yako smiled… feeling the void fill up and finally vanish.

**And that's the end! Just a quick epilogue to follow and I'm all done with this story. I hope you all enjoyed the lemon and fluff.**

**Neuro/Yako lovers rejoice! The next chapter fic I post to this series will revolve around them. And don't worry; Neuro won't be such a jerk in the next one.**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought!**


	9. Epilogue: The Heart Goes On

**So, nothing really long; just a short little wrap-up. Hope you like it. I'm posting this right away to make up for the long absences in between the other chapters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own MTNN.**

**Epilogue: The Heart Goes On…**

"I'm going."

Several tense seconds passed as Yako waited for a response, staring apprehensively over the desk at her _former_ employer. His swirling green eyes peered at her from over clasped, gloved hands. She fought the urge to fidget.

Then, after nearly a minute of silence, he gave a small sigh and unfolded himself from his chair, turning to stare out the window. "I know," he replied in a clipped tone.

She blinked. He did…? "Oh… uh… how did you-"

"It was in your eyes when you left yesterday," he interrupted, peering back over his shoulder at her. "Humans are very predictable."

Yako almost didn't know what to say. That was it? There would be no argument or attempts to sway her? She played with the hem of her shirt in nervousness, watching the tall demon as he continued to gaze down at the busy street below the window, a blank expression on his face.

"I'll… just get my things, then," she stammered awkwardly, moving to her desk and beginning to clear the drawers of her belongings. There wasn't much to gather, really. She'd never been one for bringing personal items to work, the desk filled mostly with files and papers that would remain here, with Neuro.

"When I first found you, you were little better than the dirt on the bottom of my boots."

His voice was startlingly close, his breath touching the back of her neck. Yako gave a small yip, turning to find him standing behind her, observing her as she sorted through her things. She peered curiously into his eyes, processing his words and wondering what he meant by them. "And now?" she queried uncertainly.

He gazed at her for a long time, as though unsure of his own answer. His fathomless jade orbs searched her face, reaching past and deep down into her soul. "You've grown."

He didn't say anything more for a long while, and just when Yako was certain he _wouldn't_ carry on, he spoke again.

"This newly found _will_ of yours… it is not something I desire in a servant. Such a quality makes you entirely useless. You may go, and know that I will not try to stop you."

To anyone else it might have sounded rude, but to Yako it was possibly the nicest thing she'd ever heard the demon say… to anyone. He could not love her, true, but it was clear that he respected her to a degree. He might never admit it aloud, but the small blonde woman knew his mind well and she needn't hear the words to acknowledge the way he felt.

She smiled warmly, reaching out slowly to place her hand on his arm. "Thank you, Neuro, for everything."

Despite his cruelty and lack of compassion for her humanity, the demon had taught her many things during their time together, and had helped her uncover her father's killer and solve the mystery of his murder. He had protected her from harm on several occasions, and even if his reasons were selfish she could not leave without letting him know that she was grateful for all of these things. The trials she had faced with him had ultimately led her to Sasazuka, after all.

As she turned and finished collecting her possessions, Neuro made his way back to the window. "What will you do now?" he asked her.

Never pausing in her task, the small female replied, "I'm going to take a couple of classes in psychology. I think – with everything I've learned here – it would be a waste if I didn't further my knowledge of the field. And there are a lot of good career opportunities for psychologists…"

He nodded.

"What about you?" she inquired as she finished packing the last of her things into the small box she'd brought with her that morning.

"I will find a new servant and continue to seek out new mysteries to devour."

She frowned. The thought of him tormenting another poor soul wasn't something that sat well with her. "Do – do you really need another servant?" she asked.

Neuro quirked a curious brow at the blonde.

Yako fiddled with the edges of the box, stammering, "I mean… y-y'know… you've been living up in the human world for years now. People know you through the Katsuragi Detective Agency. I really don't think you need a human cover anymore. Your alias is pretty well grounded. As long as you don't do anything… weird... in public, I think you'll be fine on your own."

He seemed to ponder her words for a moment, and Yako wondered if he simply wanted another human slave for the company. Then again, she doubted demons got lonely.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was time for her to get going. "I'll see you around, Neuro. Take good care of Akane… and make sure you behave yourself."

He shot a quick glance at her, his lips lifting in a mischievous smile at the statement. Yako couldn't help but grin back. Shaking her head, she took up the little box and turned, leaving the office for the final time.

The elevator ride to the ground floor had her recalling all of her experiences with Neuro and the fact that after so many years, this chapter of her life was finally coming to a close. So much had happened since the day that Neuro had found her, crying and alone; so many changes, both good and bad…

The little red Kia parked along the curb brought a smile to her face.

Sasazuka had been thoroughly pleased at her mention of wanting to start taking classes. When she had stated her doubts about being able to afford it (now that she was unemployed), he'd offered for her to stay with him and use the money she had been putting toward living expenses to pay for her schooling.

At first she'd been uncertain, saying she didn't want to be a burden. Sasazuka had assured her that she was no trouble at all to him, and after a very small amount of coaxing he'd persuaded her to agree. Today she would be informing her landlord that - come the end of the month - she would be moving out.

While Sasazuka's condo didn't offer as much square footage as the house she'd been renting, she felt far more at home there… with him. It was a bit barren, which was expected considering the owner… but with all of her things she was certain she'd be able to warm the space up.

Jogging around the car, Yako stopped only to take one final look at the building. She was mildly surprised to see Neuro's tall form standing at the window, his bright green eyes peering down at her. Lifting a hand, she waved goodbye.

The demon nodded and, turning, moved away from the window and out of her sight.

Lowering herself down into the passenger seat of Sasazuka's car, Yako turned to smile at her lover, laughing lightly when she noticed how irritable he looked. He was attempting a smile for her sake, but it only succeeded in making him look even grouchier. When she noticed the white knuckled grip he had on his steering wheel, she reached across the car and took his hand in hers, give it a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be worth it in the end," she told him.

"Yeah," he muttered rather sourly, snatching a packet of nicotine gum from his coat pocket. "This gum is really fucking awful."

"Better than rotting your teeth out of your head and filling your lungs with tar!" she replied in a sing-song voice, giggling again when he bit out a terse 'I _guess_ so'.

Yako had insisted that – if she were to move in with Sasazuka– one of the conditions of the deal was for him to give up his nasty habit of smoking. He had agreed begrudgingly, and had been smoke free for the past twenty-one hours.

"You're doing really well," she told him as they pulled away from the curb.

"I'm already getting anxious," he admitted, deep brown eyes narrowed in agitation.

Yako grinned, patting him lightly on the knee. "Don't worry. When we get back to my place I'm sure we can find _something_ to do that'll help you get your mind off of it."

The hinting tone of her voice had him peering at her from the corner of his eye, the rosy hue that stained her cheeks and the saucy quirk of her lips making his stomach do flip-flops. "I'll hold you to that," he warned her.

Yako laughed softly, her heart light and warm. It felt so good to be leaving her dark past behind and moving forward. Her future – however uncertain – held so much promise…

_Fin~_

**So that's the end of this story. I really hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Chances are I'll be posting one or two oneshots before I move on to my next MTNN chapter fic. As for the couples… that will depend. Feel free to send me requests.**

**And again, your input is appreciated! Reviews are my only form of payment, so please give generously… **


End file.
